Justicia y sacrificio
by karen1981
Summary: El equipo Arrow deberá enfrentarse a la Liga de Asesinos. Todos han sido alcanzados por el plan de Ra s. deberán luchar y comprender que para encontrar la justicia, siempre habrá sacrificio. ¿Serán capaces de lograrlo?
1. Chapter 1

Justicia y sacrificio

Descargo de responsabilidad :

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Esto es sólo por diversión (y una seria especulación de que pasará en los próximos capítulos)

Prólogo.

Habían pasado tres años desde que regresé de la isla con el único propósito de buscar la justicia para mi ciudad. Ha sido un largo camino desde entonces, y para mi sorpresa, han habido grandes personas dispuestas a recorrerlo conmigo.

¿Pero a qué costo?

No hay justicia sin sacrificio... No he sido sólo yo el que ha entregado su vida a esta cruzada. Ésta no es mi pelea. Ésta es la lucha del equipo Flecha.

Capítulo 1

Sacrificio

Pov Oliver

Ra s lo había logrado: la ciudad por la que tanto había luchado estaba en mi contra, cazándome. Me había robado cualquier posibilidad de futuro, como Oliver Queen o como Arrow. Había perdido la confianza del Detective Lance: su ira por la muerte de Sara lo había impulsado en una cacería que solo acabaría conmigo y mi equipo en la cárcel. Ninguno de nosotros sabia que hacer, no había opciones. Hice lo único que podía hacer: entregarme a la policía a cambio de la inmunidad para mis compañeros. Yo no tenía nada. Todo lo que había construido fue arrasado por la Liga. Dig tenía a Layla y a Sara, Roy y Thea se tenían entre ellos, estaba seguro de que debajo de todos los errores y secretos que los habían separado,existía un amor profundo que loa ayudaría a seguir adelante. Roy era capaz de todo por proteger a mi hermana. Y Felicity... era Felicity...jamás dejaría que algo le pasara. Puede que no pudiese amarla como ella lo necesitaba, pero mi amor era suficiente para privilegiar su vida sobre la mía. No cometería el mismo error que con Slade .Como yo lo veía era mi vida o la suya: no había ninguna elección que hacer.

Me dolió más de lo que creí cuando los vi llegar a la estación de policía. Digg, Felicity, Roy... Me di cuenta de que éramos más que un equipo, ellos eran mi familia. No era sólo a mi hermana a quien debía proteger, todos ellos eran una parte de mi que necesitaba a salvo más de lo que necesitaba mi libertad.

Ni Ra s ni el creciente odio del Detective Lance me quitarían la tranquilidad de saber que todos ellos estarían bien. Comencé sólo y así acabaría todo, conmigo. Ninguno estaba de acuerdo con mi decisión , es más, estaban dispuestos a seguir, hasta el final, cualquiera que éste fuese. Nada haría que yo cambiara de opinión. Ellos no serían un daño colateral de mis acciones...

Mientras era trasladado a la prisión, Lance me restregó por la cara cada uno de mis errores, cada falla que se llevó a alguien que amaba: mi madre, Tomy, Sara... A sus ojos yo ya no era el héroe, era el villano...y como tal, debía pagar. Recordé las palabras de Felicity, cuando me dijo que era mi turno de averiguar mis razones para ser Arrow. Esta vez no era por los policías, no era por la ciudad, era para que mis amigos, mi familia, pudiesen volver a casa.

En medio de todo el caos que me rodeaba, me olvidé de algo muy importante. En estos tres años, además de los errores mencionados por Lance había encontrado algo con lo que no contaba... Lealtad...y la lealtad estaba a punto de cambiarlo todo

Pov Roy

Nunca había tenido nada: hasta el día que Arrow se cruzó en mi camino. Ese día tuve un propósito, un deseo de luchar porque mi vida y la de la gente que me rodeaba fuesen mejor. Quise ser el hombre que Thea merecía, dejando atrás al ladrón que le robó su bolso para conseguir algo de dinero. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuve esperanza de que por fin podría encontrar justicia. Con Oliver tuve la posibilidad de hacer del mundo, de mi mundo un lugar mejor... Aún recordaba el día que me llevó a la guarida por primera vez, cuando pregunté : -¿Este equipo tiene un nombre?¿Equipo Arrow o algo?

Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que éramos mucho más que el "equipo Arrow". Éramos una familia...

Hasta hoy...

Todo se salió de control increíblemente rápido. Arrow estaba siendo perseguido, por toda la policía de Starling City. Había una orden de captura para él y sus "cómplices"...Estábamos intentando buscar una solución, una idea que nos ayudara, cuando recibimos una llamada de Laurel:

-Oliver se entregó, a cambio de la inmunidad para todo su equipo...

Oliver se consideraba a sí mismo un ser oscuro, incapaz de conectar con las emociones. Ya una vez había cambiado su vida por la de Thea, y ahora cambiaba su libertad por todos nosotros. ¿Cómo le pagas a alguien así, que te ha dado la oportunidad de hacer una diferencia en el mundo? ¿Qué haces por alguien que ha salvado tu vida, cuando tú mismo sentías que no merecías vivir?

Yo tenía una sola respuesta para eso... Das lo único que tienes. Gracias a Oliver yo tenía mi vida y mi libertad, solo con eso podía pagarle el convertirme en el hombre que Thea merecía. Así que tomé la única decisión posible. Era mi turno para ayudar a mi compañero. Era mi turno de velar por mi equipo.

Pov Oliver

Lo que estaba viendo... Era imposible. Arrow estaba sobre el vehículo en el que me llevaban a prisión...

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

\- Tienen al hombre equivocado- Oliver Queen no es Arrow... Soy yo

Con un movimiento el enmascarado se bajó la capucha. Era Roy. El chico que me dio tantos dolores de cabeza, el chico al que le atravesé una pierna con una flecha para alejarlo de esta vida. El chico que lo arriesgó todo por ayudarme. El hombre que estaba seguro velaría por mi hermana con su vida, estaba tomando mi lugar, estaba cambiando su vida por la mía...

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo dos

Héroes y Villanos

Pov Oliver

La llegada a la estación de policía fue un caos. Roy fue puesto en un vehículo diferente al mío, por lo que no me fue posible hablar con él. Lance sabía perfectamente que él no era Arrow, que era solamente mi compañero. Pero con lo que había pasado Roy había encerrado a Lance en su propia trampa. No podía tocarme con un Arrow confeso, era su palabra contra la de Roy, quien para mi consternación, iba a sostener la mentira hasta el final.

Cuando Lance volvió al vehículo en donde yo me encontraba, daba la impresión que me odiaba 10 veces más. -¿Qué demonios Queen? ¿Qué haces con la gente que te rodea que todos están dispuestos a morir por ti? Mis hijas, Felicity, tu guardaespaldas...HARPER...volviste a un chico un asesino...

-¡Roy no es ningún asesino! ¡Puede ver eso o su odio por mi es tan grande que va a arrastrar a gente inocente solamente para ver cómo me duele! ¿Quiere que Roy muera en la cárcel a manos de un asesino cualquiera como el de Sara?

-¡NO VUELVAS A HABLAR JAMÁS DE SARA! ¡TÚ NO SABÍAS NADA DE ELLA!

-No se equivoque Capitán Lance. Puede que haya sido mi culpa subir al barco a Sara, pero muchas de las decisiones que cambiaron su vida, las tomó cuando yo no estaba con ella. ¿Usted cree que yo la hubiera alentado a convertirse en una asesina? Nosotros estuvimos en el infierno detective Lance...y aún así encontramos un camino de regreso, Puede dolerle mucho, pero Sara pudo encontrar ese camino cuando se unió a mí y a mis "cómplices", ¡uno de los cuales no dudo en salvarle la vida sin dudar cuando ella estuvo en peligro!

La cara de Lance titubeó en ese instante, casi imperceptiblemente

-¿Pretendes que crea que Harper o tu chófer se arriesgaron por mi hija?

-Sin duda, lo crea o no, lo hubiesen hecho. Pero la que recibió un disparo que iba destinado a Sara...

-¿La? contigo no hay más mujeres, a excepción de mis hijas, primero Sara y ahora Laurel. Y créeme que hubiera notado una cicatriz de bala en Laurel...

-Se está olvidando de alguien Capitán. No todos los que visten de cuero por las noches tenemos capacidades para salvar una vida. Sólo se necesita el valor y el corazón de alguien para evitar que quienes realmente importan salgan lastimados...Ella y usted salvaron más de 500 vidas la noche del terremoto, ¡eso jamás podrá negarlo! Puede que Ahora no lo vea, pero no todo lo que me ha rodeado es el mal. También hay personas que sin dudarlo, se han puesto en la línea de fuego arriesgando su vida por alguien que les importa...

-Me estás diciendo que...

-Que Felicity fue quien tomó esa bala por Sara. La chica de los ordenadores arriesgó todo por salvar a su amiga, "la asesina". Eso siempre le hizo gracia a su hija. Puede que yo no sea un héroe y sea como usted mismo dijo hace un rato, el villano. Pero no se equivoque Capitán. Los héroes existen de verdad en Starling, y por ellos, por sus vidas, estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que tenga que pagar. Ahora es su responsabilidad distinguir, ya que de aquí todos saldremos con la etiqueta que nos ponga. Pero quiero que tenga presente una cosa: Ni Roy es una asesino, ni Felicity y John mis cómplices. Ellos son mi familia, y voy a defenderlos de quien sea, aunque eso lo incluya a usted. Ya no hay máscaras que nos oculten. Sólo falta decidir con que marca saldremos de aquí. Si somos héroes y villanos, señor Lance, la elección esta vez está en sus manos...

Cuando llegamos a la estación, Roy y yo fuimos puestos en lugares separados. Laurel hizo que su padre me liberara. Por la cara de Lance, estaba seguro que antes que dejarme ir, hubiese preferido caminar descalzo sobre brazas ardientes. En ese momento, eso era lo de menos. Mi mayor preocupación era Roy, necesitaba hablar con él, saber por qué hizo lo que hizo. Yo no merecía el sacrificio de la vida de ninguno de ellos.

Laurel consiguió que pudiese ver a Roy unos minutos: -¿Por qué?- fue lo único que pude preguntarle

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando descubrí que eras Arrow?-me contestó Roy  
-Me dijiste que había salvado tu vida-  
-Ahora es mi turno de salvar la tuya-

Me abrumó la intensidad de las palabras de Roy. Recordé lo que Digg me dijo un tiempo atrás. -"lo que creaste es mucho más grande que tú. Todos tuvimos que descubrir nuestras razones para estar aquí. La pregunta es ¿puedes vivir con eso?

Lo que ellos no podían entender es que yo no sería capaz de vivir si alguno era lastimado por seguir mi camino. ¿Cómo Roy iba a sobrevivir en la cárcel siendo acusado de ser Arrow, cuando la mitad de los que estaban ahí habían sido encerrados por mí?

Las horas de Roy estaban contadas... y lo peor es que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo Tres

A contrarreloj

POV LANCE

Por más de cinco años odié a Oliver Queen por haber destrozado la vida de mis hijas. Por su culpa, Sara estaba muerta y Laurel vivía un infierno en vida. Queen se había llevado lo más grande que un padre podía tener: la inocencia de sus hijas. Cuando esos años pasaron obtuve una hija viva, pero profundamente amargada...y una hija muerta que dejó pasar todos esos años sin decirle a su familia que en realidad estaba viva.

Cuando Sara volvió, creí por un momento que las cosas podían mejorar, incluso comencé a cambiar mis creencias respecto a Oliver. Acepté en más de una oportunidad la ayuda del encapuchado. Con el tiempo, el hombre ya había ganado una identidad: Arrow. Y por un tiempo respeté al tipo, llegué a admirar su deseo de cambiar, traicioné mis propios valores. ¿Y qué fue lo que conseguí? que un desquiciado de los que rodeaba a Arrow matara nuevamente a mi niña...y que su propia hermana me negara el derecho de llorar su muerte cuando sucedió. Era como vivirlo toda otra vez. Culpé a Arrow y a todos los que lo rodeaban por no contarme de la muerte de Sara. Dolía, pero podía vivir con eso. Pero el día que supe que Queen y Arrow eran la misma persona...fue como volver al día en que supe que Sara había subido a ese barco...

Había llegado por fin el día en que haría pagar a Oliver Queen todo el daño que me había causado. No tenía tiempo que perder...era ahora o nunca. Mi infierno empezaba y acababa con Oliver Queen.

Por fin tenía al tipo esposado, rumbo a la cárcel...el infeliz se entregó, tuvo el descaro de ir directamente al cuartel, quitándome la posibilidad de meterle una bala, para que experimentara una mínima parte del dolor que mi Sara había tenido al morir. Durante su traslado, pasaron dos cosas que no me dejaban en paz, que no permitían que disfrutara el hecho de que tenía al responsable del caos en que se había convertido mi vida camino a enfrentar la justicia. Arrow y los suyos eran tipos sin moral, al margen de la ley, los que por mucho tiempo actuaron como juez y verdugo de Starling City. ¿Cómo era entonces posible que uno de ellos, sin preparación, "el eslabón más débil" se hubiera arriesgado para salvar a Sara? ¿Qué llegó a significar Felicity Smoak en la vida de mi hija?¿Qué papel jugaba ahora con Laurel?

¿Y por qué demonios tenía encerrado a Harper , con una muy completa y detallada confesión que exoneraba a Queen de todos los cargos? Oliver, o Arrow, era un cáncer que necesitaba erradicar, y nadie parecía verlo. Mi propia hija me enfrentó por defender al asesino de su hermana, tenía a un joven encerrado en la cárcel, en dónde probablemente no duraría más de 24 horas , dispuesto a cargar con todas las culpas de Queen...la gran pregunta aquí era ¿Por qué?

¿Qué era lo que no estaba viendo?¿Estaba haciendo realmente lo correcto?


	4. Chapter 4

Perdiendo todo

Pov Oliver

Hace siete años, cuando estaba en Lian Yu creía que eso era el infierno. Estaba equivocado. Lo que estaba viviendo ahora, lo que Ra s me había dejado: esto era el infierno, no solo era mi vida la que estaba en juego, eran las vidas de las personas que de verdad me importaban, los que estuvieron dispuestos a quedarse, sin garantías de que pudiésemos volver a casa al terminar cada una de nuestras misiones. Si sólo hubiera sido yo el que estaba en riesgo, esto habría sido mucho más fácil de resolver, pero la Liga y Lance habían logrado acorralarme completamente. Cada persona que me había demostrado su lealtad, estaba en una inmediata línea de fuego.

Roy era la prueba de esto. No me di cuenta en qué momento se convirtió en un hombre dispuesto a defender a los suyos. Y yo estaba entre ellos. Siempre me preocupé por cuidar a los que me rodeaban, no me di cuenta de que los que me rodeaban también querían lo mismo para mí. La visión de él con un traje de prisión no dejaba de perseguirme...una parte de mi siempre lo vería como el chico de capucha roja irritado por tener que golpear tazones de agua. Por un minuto entendí a Felicity. Ella siempre veía lo bueno de mí, intentando mostrarme que las cosas malas que había hecho, que la oscuridad que me había rodeado era superada por las vidas que había protegido como Arrow. Roy estaba viviendo la misma encrucijada: el peso en su conciencia por haber matado al policía no lo dejaba apreciar la labor que realizaba peleando cada día por Starling City. Para él, la única manera de pagar por ese crimen era intercambiando su vida y su libertad por la mía. Sentía que era su turno de salvarme.

Sin una vida como Oliver y cómo Arrow ¿Quién era yo? ¿Que quedaba? Sabía que Dig y Felicity querían ayudarme, Dios, hasta Ray quería ayudarme, pero no era fácil. Cuando recién comenzó todo, creía que podría lograr proteger a la ciudad sólo. Ahora sentía que debía pelear con una mano atada en mi espalda. Peor aún, estaba impotente ante todo el caos que me rodeaba. Lance había encontrado la guarida, pero para mi sorpresa, Felicity se había encargado de que las únicas huellas que encontraran fuesen las de Roy. "No podíamos perderlos a los dos", fue su respuesta cuando la encaré por ello, Y cómo si no tuviera suficientes problemas, un meta humano atacó la ciudad, complicando aún más mis planes para sacar a Roy de la cárcel. No le quedaba tiempo, ya había sufrido un primer ataque. Era un peleador capaz, pero si consideramos que la mayoría de la población carcelaria fue puesta ahí por nosotros, necesitábamos sacarlo lo antes posible.

Finalmente, gracias a "la inteligencia de Palmer y mi intuición", pudimos resolver el problema de la meta humano. Ray se dio cuenta de que para pelear, hacía falta corazón. Yo, me di cuenta de que el corazón que motivaba a Palmer, era el mismo que me motivaba a mí, Ella nos daba la fuerza que nos convertía en héroes. Aunque intentara buscar excusas para que el tipo no me agradara, no podía encontrarlas. Era un buen hombre. Admiraba su deseo de proteger la ciudad, pero aún tenía un largo camino que recorrer. Esperaba, sobre todo por Felicity, que Ray pudiera llevar a cabo sus planes sin perder su vida en el camino.

Cuando regresé a casa...Thea estaba con Lance. Habían apuñalado a Roy en la cárcel... mi amigo estaba muerto.

Ni siquiera fui capaz de quedarme con mi hermana. Salí de ahí, y sin darme cuenta llegué a lo que quedaba de la guarida. No podía pensar, no podía sentir más que culpabilidad. Le había robado su vida a Roy, tal como paso con Tomy, Sara, mi madre, Shado. Me di cuenta de que había alguien más conmigo. No necesitaba voltear para saber quiénes eran.

-No debí escucharlos. Podría haber sido capaz de salvar a Roy, pero me sentiría mejor ahora mismo si lo hubiera intentado-

-Lo sabemos Oliver-dijo Dig. También sabemos que puede que nunca nos perdones.

-Tomo mis propias decisiones John. Tomé esta

-no quiere decir que nos perdones por eso-dijo Felicity. Quiere decir perdonarnos por esto...

Roy, Roy estaba ahí, VIVO

-¡¿Cómo?!

-No te enfades con ellos. Fue idea mía

Roy, Felicity y Dig lo habían planeado todo. Si Arrow moría en la cárcel, Oliver Queen era inocente. Y si Roy Harper era Arrow...debía continuar estando muerto.

Despedirnos no fue fácil. Había demasiados sentimientos involucrados. Tal y como Felicity me dijo, estaba tan concentrado pensando en la gente que quería, que me olvidaba de que yo también era querido.

A veces el cariño implica sacrificio, implica poner a los demás sobre uno mismo. Y eso era lo que Roy había hecho por mí.

Me apresuré en volver a casa. Tenía que contarle a Thea que Roy no estaba muerto. Todo estaba en silencio. Demasiado silencio.

-¿Speedy?... ¡THEA!

Mi hermana estaba tirada en el piso, en un charco de sangre, con una herida en su pecho. No tenía dudas de quien la había atacado. Yo tuve esa misma herida. Ra s había hecho algo peor que matarme. Atacó directo a mi corazón, matando a Thea.

Era el último Queen. Acababa de perderlo todo.

…

Mi hermana aún estaba viva. Pero no tenía mayores posibilidades. Era cuestión de horas. Volví a experimentar el miedo que sentí la noche que el Gambito se hundió, cuando creí que jamás volvería a verla. No pude estar en tantas cosas con ella, no la vi crecer, no la vi volverse la mujer que ahora, por mi culpa, yacía en una cama de hospital. Le fallé. Jamás creí que el ataque de Ra s sería tan directo. Mientras intentaba detener la sangre de su herida, no pude evitar notar la ironía de las similitudes de nuestras heridas. No pude protegerla antes y no pude protegerla ahora, no pude parar a Malcom, quien lloraba como si esto no fuera su culpa. Thea no podía dejarme. Si perdía a Thea... lo perdía todo.

Estaba en el hospital. Digg y Felicity como siempre estaban a mi lado, pero por esta vez casi no podía notar su presencia. Estaba entumecido...cuando de pronto vi algo que me sacó de mi estupor...Una señal de humo de la Liga...

-Cuiden a Thea- dije sin mirar atrás

Maseo me estaba esperando. Me fui encima de él antes de que pudiera reaccionar. -¡Tú hiciste esto!-

En ese momento, no sé qué hubiera pasado, si él no hubiera dicho las únicas palabras que podrían cambiarlo todo...-Ra s puede salvarla- Debes tomar tu lugar como Heredero del Demonio".

Ni siquiera lo pensé, sólo reaccioné. Cuando Dig, Felicity y Malcom me encontraron estaba casi listo para marcharme. Debí recordar antes lo que Felicity me había mencionado al despedirnos de Roy: "Te enfocas tanto en proteger a la gente que quieres, _que olvidas que hay gente que te quiere"_. En menos tiempo del que me había tomado prepararme, ellos tenían todo listo para partir. Incluido el jet de Ray. "Gracias por dejarme estar aquí para ti", fue todo lo que ella dijo. No necesitábamos más palabras entre nosotros. Felicity sabía lo mucho que significaba que ella estuviera una vez más a mi lado. Puede que no apoyara mi decisión, pero ella jamás me abandonaría. Sólo que esta vez, sería yo, pese a la promesa que le había hecho de jamás dejarla, quien debería abandonarla. Para mí no había regreso. Sólo tenía clara dos cosas: haría lo que fuera por salvar a mi hermana, no vería morir a otro Queen, no me importaba el precio que tuviera que pagar. Y esta vez, debería decirle adiós para siempre a Felicity. Si sabía que ellas estaban bien, que las mujeres que más quería en mi vida estarían a salvo, podría soportar cualquier infierno.

Nada podría haberme preparado para lo que pasó llegando a Nanda Parbat. Cuando sumergimos a Thea en el Pozo de Lázaro...lo único en que pensaba era en recuperar a _mi hermana pequeña_. Pero cuando Thea salió del Pozo, y me atacó, con una mirada en sus ojos que jamás olvidaré, una parte de mi no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Había hecho lo correcto?

Tuvieron que sedarla. Luego de algunas horas despertó, pero...no era ella misma...era como si estuviera perdida en el tiempo, preguntando por mamá. Ni siquiera me reconoció. Sólo tenía ojos para Malcom... "Te quiero Papá", dijo antes de volver a dormirse. Iba a perder a mi hermana y ella ni siquiera sería capaz de recordarme...


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo cinco

Solamente Amor

POV FELICITY

Parecía que no podía llegar lo suficientemente rápido junto a Oliver. Cuando me llamó, solamente dijo "Mi hermana se muere". No podíamos encontrarlo, hasta que de pronto, lo vi sentado fuera de una de las habitaciones. Tenía la misma mirada perdida del día del funeral de Moira, cuando Digg y yo lo encontramos escondido en la guarida secundaria. Al llegar junto a él nos dijo "Simplemente la dejó ahí para morir". Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: Ra s era quien había atacado a Thea. Estaba estrechando cada vez más el círculo: Gracias a él, ya no había una vida ni como Oliver ni como Arrow. Roy se había encargado de separar a Oliver del Justiciero. "Muerto Roy", Arrow ya no existía. Al quitarle a su hermana, despojaba a Oliver de su corazón. De repente, se dirigió a Digg y a mí:-Cuiden a Thea-

Antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo, ya se había ido. Quien quiera que fuera el mensajero, no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos. Habían cabreado a Oliver Queen, quien había sobrevivido cinco años para volver a ver a su hermana, la que ahora se moría en esa cama. Ninguna promesa de no matar detendría a Oliver esta vez.

Entramos a verla. Se veía tan frágil, tan pequeña, como si la violencia de nuestras vidas apenas la hubiera alcanzado. Tomé su mano, y recordé la expresión de Oliver sentado afuera de la habitación, con la mirada perdida, derrotado, cubierto de sangre que por una vez, no era suya. Ahí, mientras velaba el sueño de Thea pude reflexionar sobre mis propios sentimientos: pensé en el día que le dije a Oliver "Siempre dices que quieres que sea feliz. Pero para que eso pase, te necesito en mi vida"... yo no necesitaba solamente a Oliver para ser feliz. Necesitaba a Oliver para poder vivir. La idea de una vida sin él era impensable. La confusión que había sentido ya no existía: quería a Ray, era un buen hombre, que merecía a alguien quien pudiera entregarle su corazón por completo. Y ese alguien no era yo. Entregué mi corazón hace más de dos años, y jamás me fue devuelto. Oliver había cambiado mi vida desde el primer día, me dio un propósito, una familia, incluso un motivo para soñar que algún día me vería como yo lo veía a él. Y aunque en el camino vivimos un infierno, perdiéndonos y volviéndonos a encontrar, en ese pasillo de hospital, me di cuenta con una certeza absoluta que mi amor por él siempre permaneció ahí, anclado en mi corazón. Oliver era mi hogar...y estaba a punto de perderlo.

Oliver no regresó al hospital, así que fuimos a buscarlo al único lugar en donde podía estar: en su departamento. Lo extraño era que estaba haciendo su maleta. ¿A dónde demonios se iba...SOLO?

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunté

-Lejos-fue su escueta respuesta

-No puedes irte así-tienes que decirnos que está pasando-

-Hay una forma en que puedo salvarla  
-Thea...Eso es imposible

A estas alturas de mi vida, ya debería tener claro que nada era imposible. Estaba enamorada de un hombre que corría todas las noches por los tejados de Starling City arrojando Flechas. Acababa de despedirme de uno de mis mejores amigos, quien había empezado a labrar su propio camino de héroe. Otro de mis amigos podía venir, literalmente a la velocidad del rayo desde Central City si lo necesitábamos. Mi casi ex novio había construido una armadura que lo ayudaría a combatir el crimen. Había ayudado a combatir a un ejército de hombres con fuerza sobrehumana...Definitivamente, en nuestro giro de trabajo todo era posible...

-Se ofreció a usar los pozos de Lázaro en Thea- Malcom afirmó, no preguntó

-¿Lázaro?¿Cómo el de la Biblia?-dijo Digg

-La fosa es real, la he visto, puede salvar a Thea-

-Pero sólo si te conviertes en el nuevo Ra´s.

Su silencio dejó en claro que Digg tenía razón. La diferencia estaba en que esta vez no iba a permitir que Oliver fuera sólo a encontrarse con Ra´s. La última vez que hizo eso, lo atravesaron con una espada y luego lo arrojaron por un acantilado. Dios...ese hombre tenía por entretenimiento atravesar a los Queen con una espada...pensándolo bien, los Queen y las espadas deberían mantenerse a millas de distancia .Definitivamente, Oliver no saldría de mi campo de visión en lo que a mí se refería. Y tenía el argumento perfecto para que no pudiera obligarme a quedarme aquí.

-Voy contigo. Si esta locura resulta, alguien debe traer a Thea a casa.

La expresión de Oliver me indicaba que en ese momento estaba cargando el peso del mundo, de su mundo en su espalda. Estaba preparada para argumentar largamente, pero él solamente me contestó con un cansado "necesitamos una manera de llegar a Nanda Parbat"

Y yo tenía esa manera...había llegado la hora de hablar con Ray.

Cuando llegué al laboratorio de Ray y pensé en todo lo que tenía que decirle, en todo lo que en ese momento sentía...entendí a Oliver en un nivel que jamás creí hacerlo. Había cometido con él el mismo error que Oliver cometió conmigo. Me aferré e lo que podíamos construir juntos, tal como Oliver hizo cuando eligió su misión como Arrow sobre nosotros. Cuando Ray me dijo que quería que yo fuera su compañera, su pareja... creí que llegaría a un punto en que los sentimientos por Oliver dejarían de existir. Gran error...Mis sentimientos por Oliver habían explotado prácticamente en mi cara hacía unas horas

Y lo peor de todo...ni siquiera necesité hablar. Ray se había dado cuenta de todo. Intenté separar todo lo que pude mi vida con él de mi vida con Oliver...Y sólo le bastó una noche para saber en dónde estaba verdaderamente mi corazón... No hubo recriminaciones, sólo hubo buenos deseos:"llévate el avión...y espero que el algo horrible deje de ser algo horrible"

Ya en el Jet, fui a ver a Oliver. Sabía que debía ser fuerte por él...pero ¿cómo te haces a la idea de que debes dejar en unas horas tras de ti al amor más grande que has tenido en tu vida? Mientras lo escuchaba hablarme, abrirse por primera vez de verdad sobre su tiempo lejos, mientras veía la tristeza en sus ojos, pude darme cuenta de que esta era la prueba de amor más grande que podía darle. Iba a estar con él, hasta el final, pasara lo que pasara. "Gracias por dejarme estar aquí para ti", fue todo lo que le dije. Sabía que no necesitábamos más palabras. Sabía que iba a estar a su lado, pasara lo que pasara cuando llegáramos a Nanda Parbat.

Pero pensar en lo que podía pasar y comenzar a vivirlo...

Cuando llegamos, había prácticamente un comité de bienvenida, Cuando Ra´s dijo: "Bienvenido a casa, Al Sa -Him, sentí como si clavaran un cuchillo en mi corazón. Oliver había peleado por años para estar en casa. Y cuando finalmente la encontró, cuando todos entendimos que "casa" no era un lugar, era quiénes estaban contigo, Ra´s acabó con todo eso, desintegró a nuestra familia. Ver como filas de asesinos se inclinaban al paso de Oliver tampoco ayudaba a superar el sentimiento.

Con cada paso que dábamos...Oliver estaba cada vez más lejos de mí

Cuando sumergieron a Thea en el Pozo, no sabía que esperar. Quería por sobre todo que las esperanzas de Oliver no fueran en vano. Pero cuando ella prácticamente saltó desde el interior y atacó directamente a Oliver...no había palabras para describir lo que fue. Tuvieron que sedarla. Luego de algunas horas despertó, pero...no era ella misma...era como si estuviera pérdida en el tiempo, preguntando por Moira. Tampoco reconoció a Oliver...es más, en su confusión, le dijo papá a Malcom Merlyn, le habló con amor, no podía recordar que por culpa de ese cerdo estábamos ahí. Mientras veía discutir a Oliver y Malcom sobre Thea, si ella sería capaz de recordar o no, si Oliver había hecho lo correcto, sentí que me ahogaba:-¡Esto es un error! ¡Un gran error!

Esta vez la Cabeza del Demonio me iba a escuchar. No iba a dejar a Oliver sin pelear. No iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí directamente a una cámara en donde encontré a Ra´s y a otro hombre, que por lo que había notado, al parecer conocía a Oliver. En ese momento, yo no era capaz de pensar...lo único que podía hacer era sentir...y sentía demasiadas cosas como para poder mantenerme bajo control. Si tenía que enfrentarme por Oliver a la Liga de Asesinos, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo

-¡Lo que está pasando aquí es perverso!¡Lo que le estás haciendo a Oliver, lo que estás haciendo que haga, **no voy a dejar que suceda**

Estaba enfrente del hombre que había arrojado a Oliver desde la cima de una montaña, herido, el mismo hombre que hacía unas horas había atravesado a Thea con una espada, dejándola desangrarse en el suelo de su departamento , y juro por Dios que no tenía miedo. Una de dos: o mi amor era demasiado grande, o definitivamente yo no tenía instinto de sobrevivencia.

-Puedes dejarnos solos- dijo Ra´s al otro tipo

Y ahí estaba yo, sola, de pie ante el líder de la liga de Asesinos. Si no me mataba, había una gran posibilidad de que Oliver considerara dejarme en el lugar más aislado que pudiera encontrar, y dónde sólo él supiera su localización. Que demonios...ya no podía estar en más problemas de los que tenía. Era hora de que alguien más peleara por Oliver Queen

-Tienes un gran fuego en tu interior. Ahora puedo ver por qué Oliver te quiere-

-Si supieras lo que es el amor, no estarías apartando a Oliver de su familia-prácticamente le escupí mi respuesta

-Me limito a ayudarle a cumplir su destino-

-Sé lo de la profecía de "sobrevivir a mi espada", y estoy aquí ´para decirte que en realidad me importa una mierda. John y yo, y que Dios me ayude...Malcom no vamos a permitir que esto suceda. Tenemos amigos y tenemos recursos para ir a la guerra y conseguir que Oliver vuelva...

Estaba esperando una respuesta tipo en el momento que yo quiera, acabaremos con todos ustedes, la, bla, depués de todo estaba hablando con el más grande de todos los asesinos. En lugar de eso, él me contó cómo amo y fue amado por una mujer. Y cómo debió dejarlos sin mirar atrás, para salvar sus vidas, "para cumplir con su destino". Su historia me sonaba dolorosamente familiar...

-Tienes la oportunidad que yo no tuve. Tienes que decirle adiós a Oliver. Dile lo mucho que lo quieres, dile lo que tu corazón tenga que expresar, y hazlo ahora, antes que lo pierdas para siempre...

Sus palabras me recordaron que para Oliver y para mí no había un mañana. Sólo teníamos esta noche. Y él no merecía que esta despedida fuera como la última. Si debíamos separarnos, si en verdad debía dejar a Oliver, él debía saber que yo lo amaba. Que pese a todo lo que habíamos pasado, mi amor siempre permanecería con él, aunque yo no pudiera hacerlo

Volví al único lugar al que pertenecía esta noche. Con Oliver. No encontraba en mi mente las palabras para describir su expresión. De pronto entendí el por qué. Nunca lo había visto tan humano como ahora

-¿Estás bien? Lo siento, pregunta estúpida. Tú acabas de volver a tu hermana de estar casi muerta y estás por renunciar a todo lo que conoces y amas, así que probablemente no estés bien...

Lo único que quería era encontrar las palabras para decirle todo pero era tan difícil...

-Recuerdo la primera vez que pensé que no volvería a ver a Thea. Fue cuando el barco de mi padre se hundió-dijo Oliver

-Pero la viste de nuevo. Y la verás otra vez. Y otra vez-

-Esto es diferente-He estado pensando en la persona que era...

-¿Y quién crees que debes ser? ¿El próximo Ra´s Al Ghul?

-Honestamente, no lo sé. Lo único que sé con seguridad es que todo lo que he vivido, todo lo que he pasado me ha traído a este lugar, a este momento.

Me senté frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos, sintiéndonos iguales por fin, deseando que esta noche durara para siempre...

-Ojalá pudiera hacerte cambiar de opinión sobre quedarte aquí, pero sé que no puedo. Sé que dejarte aquí va a destruirme.-Oliver me miró como si le costara entender el significado de mis palabras - No me arrepiento ni un solo momento, y tú tampoco deberías, has hecho demasiado, has salvado la vida de mucha gente, y has cambiado a muchos a mejor...incluyéndome a mí-por un segundo pensé en mi vida antes de Oliver y en lo que se convirtió luego de él- Sabiendo que has cambiado mi vida, has abierto mi corazón de una forma que ni siquiera sabía que era posible...Te amo...

Y cuando por fin lo dije, cuando vi el amor en los ojos de Oliver, me di cuenta de que no me importaba si sólo teníamos esta noche. Cuando me besó...esta vez no había tristeza como aquella vez en el hospital. Sólo había anhelo. No me preocupaba el pasado, sólo quería vivir el presente, en donde me encontraba en los brazos de Oliver, en dónde él se encontraba en los míos. Sabía que pasara lo que pasara, sus caricias se quedarían grabadas a fuego en mi piel. Acaricié cada una de sus cicatrices, cada marca que nos había conducido tal y cómo él dijo, a este lugar y a este momento...cada marca que lo había traído conmigo. Por ahora, por este minuto, únicamente éramos Oliver y yo, permitiéndonos sentir por fin, libremente.

POV OLIVER

No fui capaz de permanecer con Thea mucho tiempo más. Hacía unos días...mi hermana estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a quien fuera, por ella y por mí. Por nuestra familia Ahora ni siquiera me reconocía con claridad.

Estaba tan agotado, que acabé cediendo a los innumerables pedidos de Digg de intentar descansar un poco, pero no podía. Repasé en mi mente las últimas horas. Mi hermana, Felicity, quien otra vez había dejado todo por venir a mi lado. Durante estos tres años, es más, hasta hoy, creí que yo era quien la protegía a ella. Acababa de darme cuenta de que no era así, era ella la que todo el tiempo velaba por mí.

Entendí que cualquiera que fuese la forma en que yo la amaba...jamás sería suficiente. Jamás encontraría una manera de medir los sentimientos que Felicity despertaba en mí.

Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, cuando de pronto oí unos golpes en mi puerta. Era ella. Siempre sería ella

-¿Estás bien? Lo siento, pregunta estúpida. Tú acabas de volver a tu hermana de estar casi muerta y estás por renunciar a todo lo que conoces y amas, así que probablemente no estés bien...

¿Cómo iba a vivir sin escuchar su voz cada día? ¿Quién guiaría mis pasos de ahora en adelante?

En vez de decirle lo que en verdad sentía, comencé a hablar sobre Thea. No quería volver a repetir nuestra despedida, antes de irme al duelo en la montaña. No quería poner la intensidad de mis sentimientos en ella y luego dejarla sola.

-Recuerdo la primera vez que pensé que no volvería a ver a Thea. Fue cuando el barco de mi padre se hundió-

-Pero la viste de nuevo. Y la verás otra vez. Y otra vez-

-Esto es diferente-He estado pensando en la persona que era...

-¿Y quién crees que debes ser? ¿El próximo Ra´s Al Ghul?

-Honestamente, no lo sé. Lo único que sé con seguridad es que todo lo que he vivido, todo lo que he pasado me ha traído a este lugar, a este momento.

Felicity se sentó frente a mí, mirándome directamente a los ojos. Las únicas veces que me sentía realmente expuesto, era cuando ella me miraba...porque desde siempre, pudo ver a través de todas mis máscaras.

-Ojalá pudiera hacerte cambiar de opinión sobre quedarte aquí, pero sé que no puedo. Sé que dejarte aquí va a destruirme.-Por un segundo, me permití ser egoísta y pensar que su dolor era porque no había dejado de amarme, pero recordé de pronto a Palmer - No me arrepiento ni un solo momento, y tú tampoco deberías, has hecho demasiado, has salvado la vida de mucha gente, y has cambiado a muchos a mejor...incluyéndome a mí-por un segundo pensé en mi vida antes de Felicity y en cómo intente volverme un hombre digno de ella - Sabiendo que has cambiado mi vida, has abierto mi corazón de una forma que ni siquiera sabía que era posible...Te amo...

Sus últimas dos palabras eran lo único que podía oír...te amo

Hasta que no la escuché decirlo, hasta que no tomé su rostro para besarle como llevaba meses anhelando, me dí cuenta de que si bien, había querido, jamás había amado como amaba a Felicity. Mi amor siempre estuvo ahí, muchos lo vieron antes que yo mismo. Pero cuando realmente me dí permiso de sentirlo, me golpeó con una intensidad abrumadora. Esta pequeña rubia era mi mundo entero. En el cuarto el tiempo se congeló, quería vivir para siempre sintiéndola junto a mí, su piel sobre mi piel, sin barrera alguna. Ella jamás había dejado de amarme, tal como yo no había dejado de amarla. No era un sueño. No eran ni mis fantasías ni las suyas. Era real. Cuando la sentí acariciar mi pecho, cada una de mis cicatrices, entendí que todo lo que había vivido no me había llevado solamente a ser el próximo Ra´s Al Ghul. Todo el infierno por el que pasé, cada batalla que luché, me llevaron a encontrar a la mujer que amaba, a la mujer que me completaba, la mujer que estaba entre mis brazos, la que me miraba con un amor tan absoluto como el mío. No sabía lo que pasaría en unas horas, pero ahora tenía una certeza absoluta. Ocurriera lo que ocurriera, amaría a Felicity Smoak hasta el último de los días de mi vida...


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Despedidas sin decir adiós

Nunca fui completamente feliz con mi presente. Ni antes ni después de la isla. Siempre tuve la sensación de estar incompleto, de que algo me faltaba. Ahora lo entendía. Me faltaba Felicity. Mientras la veía dormir a mi lado me puse a pensar en cómo había cambiado mi vida desde que ella estaba a mi lado. Recordé la primera vez que la vi, cuando por una orden de Argus tuve que infiltrarme en mi empresa cuando aún estaba "desaparecido". Esa fue la primera vez que sonreí de verdad en mucho tiempo.-Eres lindo-había dicho mientras veía una foto mía-es una lástima que estés muerto-. Sin siquiera saberlo, estaba frente a la mujer que cambiaría mi vida para siempre. Recordé el día que entré a su oficina buscando ayuda con un ordenador baleado y mi sorpresa al verla nuevamente. Desde esa vez, ella se convirtió en la única persona que podía dejarme sin palabras ni razones. Yo era un asesino, pero jamás tuvo miedo de mí. Me enfrentaba incluso para defenderme de mi mismo. Felicity hizo que me encontrara nuevamente con mis emociones, con ella volví a sentir ternura, alegría, miedo, dolor. Volví a sentirme_humano_. Nunca me dejó rendirme. Jamás iba a olvidar sus palabras en la torre del reloj cuando lo creí todo perdido con Slade: " estoy segura de dos cosas, no estás sólo...y creo en ti". Felicity me completaba, ella era la primera razón por la que quise ser un mejor hombre, un héroe ¿Cómo fui capaz de pensar que podría haber tenido una vida lejos de ella, cuando ella era mi vida entera?

Salí de la cama sin hacer ruido para dejarla descansar. A pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando, la noche en Nanda Parbat era hermosa. Era irónico, estaba a punto de perderlo todo, pero ahora, en este minuto, era un hombre feliz. Tenía a la mujer que amaba, y con eso me bastaba.

De repente sentí su presencia en mi espalda. No pude evitar poner una sonrisa tonta cuando la escuché hablarme...

-Así qué... pasó...

Si ella supiera en realidad por cuánto tiempo desee que esto sucediera...

-Me alegro que pasara-le dije

-Yo también-

Me acerqué a ella para besarla nuevamente. Quería poder quedarme con Felicity para siempre en este cuarto. Noté que llevaba dos copas en la mano. -¿qué es eso?-

-si existe alguna clase de Dios, algo... alcohólico. No hay mucho para brindar acá arriba ¿Verdad?

\- Bien...hay un nosotros

Me llevé la copa a los labios antes que Felicity. Una vez que lo había bebido todo, ella me miró, aún tenía su copa en sus manos.

-Lo siento-me dijo de repente. Comencé a sentirme extraño...

-Mira, sé que no hay una forma de evitar esto...de salir de aquí. Ir a algún lugar donde Ra´s no pueda encontrarnos...

-Felicity, ¿Qué has...? -No pude terminar de hablar. La oscuridad comenzó a envolverme...Lo último que vi antes de perder el conocimiento fue el angustiado rostro de Felicity.

Pov FELICITY

-No voy a perderte, no lo haré...

Fue demasiado tiempo, años anhelando que Oliver se diera la oportunidad de vivir más allá de Arrow. Yo podía darle eso...e iba a pelear por lo que ambos nos merecíamos. Iba a pelear por Oliver. Fui a buscar a Digg y a Malcom...debo admitir tal vez mi idea de drogar a Oliver no haría para nosotros las cosas más fáciles, no iba a ser sencillo sacarlo inconsciente, de ahí pero tampoco me iba a detener a consulta con él su opinión sobre mi apresurado plan de fuga.

Cuando Digg me preguntó que había hecho, le confesé que había robado un poco del polvo con el que habían drogado a Thea. Nada mal...robar enfrente de toda la Liga de asesinos. Después de todo, tal vez mi madre tenía razón, y valía la pena tomar algunos riesgos, tal como había hecho mi padre. Vale, tal vez no todas las decisiones que tomó fueron las mejores, pero estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias por salvar a Oliver. No iba a perderlo por culpa de Ra´s Al Ghul, no otra vez

Lo primero, necesitaba ayuda para sacar a Oliver inconsciente de ahí. Fui a buscar a Digg...y Dios me ampare...a Malcom. Estaba tan desesperada por sacar a Oliver de Nanda Parbat, que si tenía que recurrir a Malcom Merlyn, estaba más que dispuesta a hacerlo. Mientras le gritaba al tipo que fuera por Thea, recordé el día que Oliver volvió, cuando le reclamé cuando nos dijo que para derrotar a la Liga necesitaba a Merlyn...el día que le dije que no quería ser una mujer que amara. Y ahora, ese amor me empujaba a recurrir al mismo hombre con tal de no perder a Oliver nuevamente. Estaba dispuesta a venderle mi alma al diablo si era necesario, y en este caso no había que buscar muy lejos para encontrarlo.

-Las catacumbas -dijo terreno abrupto, no va a ser fácil

-¿Cómo llegamos ahí?

-A través del templo

-Ve a coger a Thea y nos encontraremos en cinco minutos. ¡YA!

Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero tenía la loca esperanza de poder lograrlo. Mientras corríamos, fuimos atacados por miembros de la Liga. Odiaba admitirlo, pero tal vez la habilidad de Malcom podría darnos una oportunidad de salir de ahí con vida. El tipo parecía ni si quiera sudar mientras desarmaba a los hombres de Ra´s. Logramos llegar al templo, para mi sorpresa, uno de los hombres de la Liga nos ayudó a escapar. Cuando se quitó la máscara, pude ver que era un hombre joven, de rasgos orientales.

-No hay mucho tiempo, deben darse prisa-

Salimos de ahí corriendo, no había tiempo para agradecer. Seguimos las indicaciones que el hombre nos había dado, pero Thea no estaba bien, comenzó a ser difícil poder avanzar rápidamente.

-Tenemos que avanzar, ¡ahora! -dijo Digg

Pero era demasiado tarde. Estábamos rodeados, indefensos. Oliver había arriesgado todo por salvarnos, y mi desesperado intento de no perderle iba a arruinar todo por lo que él había peleado contra Ra´s. Iban a matarnos, y por la expresión de Malcom, no era conveniente caer vivos en manos de la Liga.

Cuando de pronto, escuché una voz. Una voz que sabía era la de Oliver, pero no_ mi Oliver. Esta era la voz del nuevo Heredero del Demonio..._.

-¡Alto! Soy Al Sa Him Wahreeth Al Ghul, Heredero del Demonio...y obedecerán. Bajen las armas ¡AHORA!

Los asesinos obedecieron la orden sin dudar. La presencia de Oliver irradiaba tanto o más temor del que el mismo Ra´s podía generar.

-Díganle a Ra´s que volveré en un minuto-

Nos quedamos solos en el túnel. En mi corazón, supe que ya era demasiado tarde. Había perdido a Oliver, y esta vez, era para siempre.

-Oliver, por favor-

Cuando me habló, era _mi Oliver_, el hombre al que había amado por más de tres años...y el que increíblemente, también me amaba.

-Gracias por intentarlo. Te quiero aún más por ello. Pero esto acaba sólo de una forma...

Salimos de los túneles. Oliver se detuvo de pronto.

-Esto es todo lo lejos que puedo ir.

-Oliver, el avión está a más de kilómetro y medio de aquí-dijo Digg

Thea se acercó a Oliver: - Ollie, no entiendo

-Malcom va a llevarte a casa

-¿No vas a venir?

Podía ver como el mentirle a Thea estaba destrozando a Oliver...

-Ahora no. Continúa, te pondré al corriente.-

Cuando vi a los dos hermanos abrazados, entendí la inmensidad del sacrificio de Oliver. Por amor a su hermana, estaba renunciando a las únicas cosas con las que había descubierto, no podía vivir: a ella...y a mí. Nunca fue más un héroe que en este momento. Recordé cuando me dijo que la esencia del heroísmo era morir para que otros vivieran...Oliver estaba abandonando todo para que nosotros una vida que vivir. El problema era que al dejarlo, yo ya no tenía una vida que vivir, porque mi corazón se quedaría por siempre aquí con él. Sólo tendría el recuerdo de esta única noche, en la que por fin no tuve miedo de decirle que lo amaba...sólo que lo había hecho demasiado tarde.

-Te quiero Thea, nunca olvides eso ¿Vale?

Malcom se alejó con Thea. Sólo quedamos ahí Digg, Oliver y yo.

-Oliver, no sé qué decir-dijo Digg

-Yo sí. John, eres el mejor hombre que jamás he conocido. Y pase lo que pase, tú eres mi hermano.

Para ellos no hicieron falta más palabras. Se abrazaron como los hermanos que eran, y luego de eso Digg nos dejó solos. El pesar en Oliver era evidente. Por unas horas lo tuvimos todo, y ahora debíamos separarnos, tal vez para siempre.

-Me temo que nunca me perdonaré por dejarte aquí

-Me dijiste una vez que la vida es preciosa, y que querías más de ella de lo que yo podía ofrecerte...

Recordaba eso, se lo había dicho al día siguiente de la muerte de Sara...

-No renuncies a eso. La única manera en que voy a sobrevivir a esto es si sé que vas a estar ahí, viviendo tu vida, feliz...

No fui capaz de decirle que mi felicidad era él...sin Oliver sólo había un inmenso vacío en mi corazón

-Siempre nos decimos adiós. Pensarías que a estas alturas ya sería buena despidiéndome.

Oliver me miró, sus ojos, al igual que los míos estaban llenos de lágrimas que ninguno de los dos nos atrevíamos a derramar.

-Bueno, no digamos adiós esta vez...

Cuando me besó, recordé el día en el hospital. Sentí esa misma desesperación, porque sabía, que al igual que en ese entonces, al acabar de hablar, todo habría terminado. Pero también sentí todo el amor que Oliver sentía por mí, y esperaba desde lo más profundo de mi alma que él hubiera sentido lo mismo, que supiera que aunque nos separaran miles de kilómetros, yo seguiría ahí, como hasta ahora, como siempre.

Al separamos, no miré atrás. Sólo caminé, seguí adelante hasta alcanzar a Digg. Ni él ni yo dijimos nada. En el jet, me senté en el lugar que hace sólo unas horas ocupaba Oliver. Digg se sentó frente a mí, sin decir nada. Sólo me abrazó, mientras por fin me permití derrumbarme, por fin me permití llorar libremente por haber tenido que dejar en el infierno al hombre que amaba...


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Un hombre con dos nombres.

POV OLIVER

Durante cinco años, mientras estuve en Lian Yu y en Hong Kong, creí vivir en el infierno. Me equivoqué. Mientras veía a Felicity alejarse, mientras aún podía sentir su calor entre mis brazos me di cuenta de que esto era el verdadero infierno: haberla tenido solo para perderla. Recordé sus palabras: "Nunca me perdonaré por dejarte aquí". Si ella supiera, si los demás supieran cuáles habían sido mis verdaderos motivos para entregarme a la Liga, serían ellos los que jamás me perdonarían. Lo que había pasado con Thea sólo había precipitado mis planes. El peligro al que nos enfrentábamos era demasiado grande. Iba a hacer lo que fuera para proteger a mi familia, aunque el precio a pagar fuera mi vida.

Separarme de Felicity y Thea, del resto de los míos era un dolor con el que debería cargar de ahora en adelante. Si quería que tuvieran una vida que vivir, mi dolor valdría la pena. Todo el camino de regreso al templo, me repetía una y otra vez "debo hacer esto por ellos…"Entré, donde los miembros de la Liga estaban esperando. Me quité la camisa y me sujete a las cadenas en donde iba a ser "purificado por el fuego" para empezar mi nueva existencia. No había manera que pensara en esto como una nueva vida. Ra´s comenzó a hablar, dando inicio a la ceremonia de mi "renacimiento":

"La palabra Asesino ha sido víctima de muchos abusos del lenguaje. Su verdadero significado está escondido tras el sedimento de mentiras y falsedades…"

En mi cabeza, no estaban las palabras de Ra´s Al Ghul. Estaba mi familia, estaba mi motivo para pelear…

"En verdad, "asesino" viene de hashishiyya, que significa "aquellos que viven aparte de la sociedad…"

-Estoy segura de dos cosas-me había dicho Felicity en la torre del reloj, mientras luchábamos contra Slade-No estás sólo…y creo en ti…

"Cada hombre y cada mujer de aquí han renunciado a su vida pasada, y perdido su identidad en nombre de algo nuevo"…

-Todas las veces que me enojé contigo, por comportarte extraño, o por decirme algo que yo sabía era una mentira…estabas salvando la vida de alguien…gracias Ollie…-fueron las palabras de Thea en el sótano del club la noche que le confesé la verdad.

"Y es una limpieza que solo se consigue mediante fuego…"

-¿Cuántas veces has salvado a uno de nosotros sin preguntar? Esta vez hemos tenido que fue la noche que Roy ocupó mi lugar, para que al morir Arrow, Oliver Queen fuese un hombre libre.

"Abraza el dolor, pues finalmente tu alma está sin cargas…"

-Gracias Oliver, por tener razón. En el momento en que la miré, todo cambió, el universo entero cambió. Tenías razón- Esas fueron las palabras de Digg la noche que Sara nació.

"Oliver Queen está muerto"…

\- ¿Quieres proteger a la gente que amas? La única forma de hacerlo es deteniendo a Slade Wilson.  
La ciudad necesita a Arrow.- Incluso Laurel creyó en mí cuando yo mismo había perdido la fe.

"Para renacer en algún momento como Ra´s Al Ghul. Pero por ahora ´, sólo Arrow, Al Sa Him permanecerá. Al Sa Him, Heredero del Demonio…

Escuché una vez más la voz de Felicity: "Sabiendo que has cambiado mi vida, has abierto mi corazón de una forma que ni siquiera sabía que era posible...Te amo"...

Tenía motivos demasiado fuertes para seguir adelante con mi plan. Sólo que esta vez, debería hacerlo sólo. No había un equipo que pudiera respaldarme en esta ocasión. Dependía de mí. Ra´s me había quitado la vida que había vivido hasta hoy. Pero por fin no tenía dudas de quien era. Era Oliver Queen, y estaba dispuesto a pelear, hasta el final…

_SEIS SEMANAS ATRÁS_

Cuando estaba en Nanda Parbat rescatando a Malcom, creí que escucharía mi sentencia de muerte y la de Digg. En su lugar escuché esto:

"Quiero que seas el nuevo Ra´s Al Ghul"

Desde ese instante, esa frase parecía no abandonar jamás mi mente. Ser la nueva Cabeza del Demonio. Las cosas no estaban en su mejor momento. Mi "muerte" ocasionó algunos cambios con los que me era difícil lidiar actualmente. ¿Uno de los peores? En contra de todos mis instintos más básicos, necesitaba a Malcom vivo, trabajando a mi lado y al de Thea. Por eso fui a sacarlo de Nanda Parbat, a riesgo de perder mi vida. Volví, pero haber tomado la decisión de irme me había costado lo que más anhelaba tener mientras estaba medio muerto tras el duelo en la montaña: Felicity. Tatsu me lo había advertido: debía perder lo que más amara para vencer a Ra´s. Y lo que más amaba era a ella. Por mucho tiempo quise retener esos sentimientos, pero cuando me permití sentirlos libremente por unas horas, explotaron dentro de mí con una intensidad absolutamente abrumadora. Por cinco años creí amar a Laurel...en cierta manera siempre sería una parte de mí, sería ese recuerdo que me hizo aferrarme a la vida...pero era sólo eso, una parte. Felicity, sin proponérselo, ni mucho menos yo, se había convertido en_ mi todo..._.Sin ella...no había nada, sólo un inmenso vacío

Pasaron un par de días desde que volvimos con Malcom. Estábamos en el ático cuando me dijo; "hay una antigua profecía. El hombre que sobreviva a la espada de Ra´s al Ghul, debe ser el nuevo Ra´s"

Y con esa conversación comenzó todo: Sabes que esa no fue una oferta, fue una orden.

-No tengo opciones Malcom, gracias a ti _estoy acorralado..._

-Es curioso que no te hayas dado cuenta de algo Oliver...Las profecías pueden ser algo imprecisas...y gracias a mi, existe la posibilidad de que haya una salida para ti, pero debemos hacerlo juntos. Y créeme, lo que tendremos que hacer _no va a gustarte_

-_La profecía dice " que el hombre que sobreviva a la espada de Ra´s al Ghul, debe ser el nuevo Ra´s Al Ghul. Tú lo hiciste, sobreviviste a la espada y la caída...Pero..._

-Mi paciencia se acaba Malcom, termina de explicarte...

-Esta no dice _en qué condiciones el hombre debe sobrevivir. No dice si es en un duelo a muerte..._

-O si debe sobrevivir a la tortura infringida por la cabeza del Demonio, _con su espada"_-dije acabando su frase

-Además, la Ascensión viene con un adicional que a ninguno de nosotros nos interesa cumplir. _El nuevo Ra´s debe arrasar con su Hogar de origen_. Eso significa adiós Thea, Felicity, Digg, Laurel...Adiós Starling

Definitivamente mis opciones no eran buenas...Si quería liberarme de la amenaza de la Liga, debería pactar con el Diablo...

-Debemos destruir la Liga desde _adentro_, Ra´s debe creer que aceptas su ofrecimiento. Debes mostrarle a todos Oliver Queen está muerto...Si tenemos éxito, lo más probable es que desees acabar muerto de verdad...

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Para que Oliver Queen deje de existir...debe perder todo lo que le hace ser la persona que es...no debe tener un lugar al que volver, o a alguien que lo espere...o que peor...intente hacerlo volver...Sé que no eres muy bueno mintiendo...pero si los quieres a todos a salvo...tendrás que estar dispuesto a hacerles creer que no queda nada de ti. Si quieres a Thea, a Felicity, incluso a tu chófer...vas a tener que colocarlos en la línea de fuego. Vas a tener que lastimarlos de tal manera que una disculpa jamás será suficiente.

Pensé un minuto en todos ellos. No tenía ninguna elección que hacer.

-Si vamos a hacer esto Malcom..._seremos sólo nosotros._ No voy a arriesgar sus vidas. Si algo sale mal, nadie que no seamos tú o yo pagaremos las consecuencias.

-Estamos de acuerdo... ¿Sabes que deberás olvidarte de tu regla de _no matar_?

-¿Con eso los mantendremos vivos?

-Si-

-Es lo único que me importa.

-¿Tienes claro que es improbable que acabes vivo, cierto?

-Sólo diles que me perdonen. Y que nada podría hacerme olvidarles, jamás.

**_En el presente_**

-Hay una amenaza a tu reinado Al Sa Him, debes eliminarla.-

-¿Cuál es mi misión?

-Debes eliminar a Nisa Al Ghul...


	8. Chapter 8

DESAPARECIDO,PERO JAMÁS OLVIDADO

Tres semanas. Tres malditas semanas desde que Oliver se había unido a la Liga. En mi cabeza, no paraba de repetir todos los sucesos de esa noche, el viaje a Nanda Parbat, la resurrección de Thea, mi conversación con Ra´s Al Ghul...las horas que pasé con Oliver en esa habitación...era como una película que veía una y otra vez, sin descanso. Estaba viviendo una de las ironías más absurdas: tuve todo lo que había soñado, para perderlo en un instante. Cada mañana sin Oliver a mi lado, era un verdadero infierno. Escuchaba su voz diciéndome que la única manera en que sobreviviría a lo que lo esperaba era si yo continuaba viviendo mi vida. A medida que pasaron los días, luego de mucho llanto y helado de menta chips, dos pensamientos me hicieron seguir adelante: debíamos continuar protegiendo Starling City...y a Thea. A veces, cuando la miraba, podía ver reflejada mi propio dolor en ella. Lo que ella más había querido por mucho tiempo, era una vida libre de mentiras. Y cuando por fin lo consiguió, cuando por fin tenía con su hermano una relación sin máscaras, lo había vuelto a perder todo, se había quedado tan vacía como yo. No podía dejarla, no sabiendo que Oliver había sacrificado tanto por su bienestar. Protegerla, era no fallarle a él, era seguir a su lado de alguna manera.

Nos habíamos reunido en casa de Digg, intentando pese a todo, seguir adelante. El problema era y siempre sería, que la ausencia de Oliver era algo demasiado grande con lo que lidiar. Yo había perdido al hombre que amaba, a mi amigo, a mi compañero. Thea y Digg, aunque de diferente forma, habían perdido un hermano. Laurel, aunque intentara mostrarse serena, había perdido una de las raíces más fuertes de su pasado. Durante la cena, Digg nos dijo que había una frase en el ejército con la que mencionaban a los soldados que habían realizado un último sacrificio por logar un bien mayor: "desaparecido, pero jamás olvidado". Así que brindamos por Oliver Queen, el hombre que jamás nadie podría olvidar.

Quise creer que saldríamos adelante, pero basada en mis experiencias previas, debí suponer que algo pasaría. Apenas unas horas después de la cena en casa de Digg, Laurel llegó acompañada de Nyssa, con la única noticia capaz de dejar mi mundo de cabeza...nuevamente.: -"Oliver está en la ciudad. Él y la Liga van tras Nyssa". Sus palabras se sentían como si martillaran mi cabeza. "Al parecer, la Liga hace que los nuevos reclutas se sometan a una especie de "_reprogramación_"...

¿Oliver ya no era él? ¿La liga le había lavado el cerebro ?Definitivamente, esto era mucho más de lo que yo podía procesar.- Oliver nunca dijo que firmaba para un lavado de cerebro-

-Los caminos de la Liga están llenos de rituales y ceremonias-dijo Nyssa -Oliver ni siquiera sabrá lo que le está pasando

¡Me niego a creerlo! ¡Oliver es más fuerte que eso!

Juraría que Nyssa, "La Heredera del Demonio" me miró con tristeza: -Laurel insistió en que les trajera la noticia, pero puedo ver que todo lo que hago es dañar el recuerdo que tienen de él. Quizá sea mejor que no piensen en lo que Oliver se ha convertido. Pueden permitirse ese lujo.-

No podía creerle. No quería creerle. Digg y Laurel fueron tras Nyssa, para intentar protegerla de lo que sea que la estuviera amenazando. De pronto, una voz a mi espalda me sobresaltó: Thea Queen había heredado las malditas habilidades ninjas de su hermano.

-Que mejora de sede secreta. ¿Sabe el señor palmer que están aquí?

-¿Cómo entraste Thea?

-Mi padre es un súper villano…Y has dejado las puertas abiertas….

Juro que me esperaba lo que venía : parece que necesitan una mano en la protección de la ciudad… y despúes de todo, las habilidades de justiciero corren por mis venas .

-Thea, esta podría ser la peor semana de la historia para tener esta conversación

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Es posible, y subrayo posible, que Oliver ha vuelto a la ciudad…con la Liga…Van tras Nyssa. Ella cree que está bajo una especie de vudú mental de la Liga. Pero va a estar bien, nos encargaremos…

No sé si estaba mintiéndole a ella o a mi misma al decir eso.

-Eres una mentirosa horrible-¿Sabes dónde está?

No podía dejar que Thea se involucrara en esto, no después del precio que Oliver tuvo que pagar…

-Puedo llegar a él-

-Thea, Oliver hizo lo que hizo para mantenerte alejada del peligro

-Sí, pero parece que Ollie ya no está aquí…

La niña que Oliver quería proteger a toda costa, se había convertido una mujer aún confundida, pero fuerte, que estaba segura, encontraría la manera de salir adelante. Luego de que se marchó, uno de los monitores comenzó a emitir una alerta: me acerqué a ver lo que sucedía...pero no fui capaz de reaccionar con lo que mis ojos estaban viendo..._Oliver_...Por un instante, vi sus ojos, los que hace unos días me habían mirado con un amor infinito… ahora estaban desprovistos de toda emoción. Recordé el nombre con que lo habían recibido en Nanda Parbat: Al_ Sa Him_. Nyssa tenía razón... Oliver Queen ya no existía...

No podía dejar de ver la grabación…ese hombre se veía como Oliver, pero en él no había nada…ninguna emoción, ningún sentimiento. Su mirada era completamente vacía, Cuando Digg volvió, me preguntó cómo estaba: -Igual que tú, probablemente. Ninguno de nosotros le creyó a Nyssa cuando dijo en lo que Oliver se había convertido.

-todavía no estoy seguro de creerlo.

-Cuando Oliver se quedó atrás, cuando se unió a la Liga, nunca podría haber sabido que esto era lo que estaba aceptando. La única manera en la que he podido salir de la cama estas semanas es por que sabía que estaba vivo…

-Está vivo aún Felicity-

-Pensábamos que estaba entregando su vida a Ra´s….pero lo que entregó fue su alma…


	9. Chapter 9

**POV OLIVER**

**Volver a Starling City fue mucho más fuerte de lo que me esperaba. Además tenía muy claro que si encontraba a Nyssa, encontraría a todo mi equipo. Tuve que recordarme que para poder salvarlos debía perderlos. Pensé en todos ellos: Eran mi razón para pelear, aunque la pelea terminara con mi vida.**

**Cuando encontré a Nyssa era cuestión de tiempo para que aparecieran Digg y Laurel. No pude evitar el orgullo que me invadió cuando los vi dispuestos a enfrentarme por proteger a Nyssa. Sabía que cuando esto acabara, la ciudad estaría segura con ellos, no por una necesidad de corregir las culpas de alguien más, si no porque Starling City era su hogar. **

**Pero también cometí un error. Dudé. No fui capaz de atacar como debí haberlo hecho. Recordé las palabras de Malcom:" debes perder todo lo que lo hace ser la persona que eres". Al Sa Him debía dar un golpe definitivo a la vida, al corazón de Oliver Queen, un golpe que convenciera a la Cabeza del Demonio… Oliver sólo le había pedido a Ra´s por la vida de dos personas: Thea y Digg. Mi hermana estaba fuera de discusión, luego de todo lo que había pasado con ella estaba muy lejos de ponerla nuevamente. Además, no en la mira de la Liga. Además, no estaba en condiciones de defenderse o recibir más daño, no la había visto en desde la noche que fue sumergida en el Pozo de Lázaro y no sabía de qué manera podía haberla afectado. Debía atacar a Digg…pero no bastaría con ir directamente en su contra. Si quería convencer a Ra´s de mi lealtad, tenía que sacrificar con completo mi amistad con John. Tenía que dañar su corazón tanto como el mío. Pero había un límite que no estaba dispuesto a sobrepasar: Sara .Eso me dejaba sólo un objetivo al cual atacar.**

**Al llegar al departamento de Digg, todo fue muy rápido. Cuando Lyla se dio cuenta de que estábamos ahí por ella y no por su hija, prácticamente no opuso resistencia. No fui capaz de mirar a la pequeña. Al terminar todo, me obligué a marcar un número que pensaba que nunca volvería a usar.**

**-John-**

**-¿Oliver?**

**Escuchar la voz de Digg me hizo sentir peor de lo que esperaba. Aún tenía demasiada fresca en mi mente la alucinación a la que Ra´s me había sometido , inducido por las drogas, en la que no había dudado en matarlo. Él era mi hermano, y el daño que estaba causándole era prácticamente irreparable. Aún así, debía hacerlo, pero antes debía asegurarme de que supiera que Lyla estaba a salvo.**

**-En primer lugar, déjame asegurarte que ningún daño le será causado a Lyla, si haces exactamente lo que te digo. Trae a Nyssa al almacén en Fullerton y Halstead y dejaré marchar a tu mujer.**

**-Oliver, te juro que si le haces algo a Lyla…**

**-Tienes 30 minutos.**

**Lo único que esperaba era que Digg fuera capaz de perdonarme algún día.**

**El tiempo comenzó a pronto, escuché la voz de Maseo: -Están aquí-. Tenía la esperanza de que Maseo sólo se hubiera referido a tres personas: Digg, Laurel Y Nysa. Pero debí haber sabido desde un principio que no sería así, debí saber que ella estaría aquí… Era obvio que vendría. Felicity jamás dejaría a Digg atrás, mucho menos después de cómo habíamos perdido a Roy. Lo peor fue que en ese minuto comprendí que ella no tenía miedo de estar aquí, cerca de mí. Yo era el que estaba aterrado de tenerla tan cerca y no poder tocarla…temía que cómo siempre pudiera ver a través de mis mentiras. Si fallaba en esta, ella encabezaba la lista de objetivos de la Liga.**

**Regístrenlos- fue todo lo que fui capaz de decir**

**¿Dónde está mi mujer?-**

**Uno de mis hombres trajo a Lyla. Nadie la había tocado, tal y como le había prometido a John. De pronto, oí la voz de Felicity dirigiéndose a Maseo: -No te atrevas a tocarme.**

**Me maravilló la contundencia de su voz. La mujer que estaba frente a mí, que temía a las agujas y a los canguros se estaba enfrentando de igual a igual a uno de los miembros de la Liga de asesinos. Maseo me dirigió una mirada silenciosa, pidiendo mi aceptación o negación a esto. Asentí. No iba a dejar que tocara a Felicity. Como siempre ella volvió a sorprenderme, dirigiéndose directamente a mí.**

**-Oliver, mírame. Sé que sigues ahí en alguna parte…**

**Como siempre, su fe estaba conmigo…. ¿Qué hice en mi vida para que una mujer como ella me amara? ¿Qué hice en mi vida para tener que destrozar su corazón y el mío?... Aparté la mirada de ella, odiándome más que nunca. Y aunque deseaba más que nada decirle que la amaba…me dirigí a los hombres que me acompañaban y les ordené atar a Nyssa.**

**No me sentía capaz de seguir mucho tiempo más ahí, viendo las miradas de dolor y decepción en esos rostros que significaban tanto para mí…. Necesitaba acabar con esto cuanto antes….Liberé a Lyla, quien corrió directamente a los brazos de Digg. Escuché la voz profunda de mi amigo tranquilizar a su mujer, diciéndole que todo estaba bien…y que le había dicho a Felicity que esto era como Jakarta. … Mierda…cuando oí esto me dí cuenta de que había cometido un grave error…**

**Todo pasó muy rápido a partir de ahí. Maseo le ordenó a Nyssa que se arrodillara ante el verdadero Heredero del Demonio. Lyla se acercó a abrazar a Felicity…sacando dos armas de los bolsillos de su abrigo con las que comenzó a disparar hacia chica Miércoles fue lo suficientemente lista para saber que no iba a dejar que ningún miembro de la Liga se acercara a ella. Luego de esto, se desató mi propio infierno personal. Mi familia se estaba enfrentando a la Liga. No podía ver a Felicity…y Digg me atacó directamente. En medio de todo el caos que nos rodeaba, me sorprendió ver que Nyssa bajó la guardia cuando se dio cuenta de que Laurel estaba en peligro. Ese gesto le costó caro, ya que permitió que los hombres de la Liga la rodearan y se la llevaran. Los únicos que continuábamos peleando éramos Digg y yo. Y aunque él era un excelente peleador, no sabía usar correctamente la espada, lo que me permitió herirle. Perdió su arma, cayendo al suelo, mientras yo aún estaba de pie, espada en mano, listo para volver a atacar. Esto era como mi alucinación, pero era mil veces peor, porque era real. La voz de Digg me sacó de mi trance: -Aún eres Oliver…No me importa si la capucha es negra o verde… ¡sigues siendo tú!**

**Ni siquiera tuve tiempo para pensar .Al minuto siguiente, una flecha atravesó el brazo con el que sostenía la espada. Por un breve segundo de confusión , me pregunté si Roy había regresado, si se había visto obligado a volver en vista de todo lo que había sucedido...**

**-Aléjate de él-. [i]Esto no es posible...[/i]**

**Frente a mí, apuntándome sin ningún signo de duda o miedo, estaba Thea…**

**-Aléjate de él o la próxima va al ojo-**

**Semanas preguntándome por Thea, temiendo por ella…y estaba frente a mí, enfrentándome, defendiendo a Digg. Me dí cuenta de que no sólo el Pozo era lo que había cambiado a Thea. Puede que ella no hubiera estado abandonada en una isla por cinco años, pero vivió su propio infierno. Y nadie sabía mejor que yo como el dolor cambiaba a las personas. Ella, a diferencia de mí, llevaba sus cicatrices en su corazón, donde nadie podía verlas. Miré a Thea y arranqué la flecha que me había atravesado cerca de la mano. La arrojé al suelo y me fui sin ver hacia atrás, sin querer observar los restos de lo que un día fue mi familia.**

**De lo único que pude darme cuenta con seguridad, es que contrario a lo que yo creía, aún tenía un corazón. Desee no tenerlo, para no sentir el profundo dolor que en se había instalado en lo más profundo de mi pecho … Las palabras que Slade me dijo la última vez que lo vi sonaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez : ¿A cuántas personas debe perder Oliver Queen antes de que no quede nada?**

Al parecer , acababa de averiguarlo…


	10. Chapter 10

Lo que queda de él.

Pov Felicity.

Regresamos al Laboratorio de Ray. Me sentía como en un trance. Creo que hasta este momento, ninguno de nosotros había asumido la realidad de nuestra pérdida. Habíamos peleado con todo lo que teníamos...y por primera vez me pregunté ¿Para qué? ¿Qué habíamos ganado durante todo este tiempo?... Sara estaba muerta, Roy, para todos los efectos que importaban, había muerto mientras estaba en prisión, condenado por haberse revelado como Arrow. Nuestra guarida, nuestro hogar, había sido tomado por la Policía a Cargo del Capitán Lance. Mi cabeza vagó al día en que le dí el helecho a Oliver...a su cara de felicidad ante este simple gesto. Yo quería darle todo. Y gracias a la maldita Liga, Oliver se había ido para siempre. Ya no me quedaba absolutamente nada. Al Sa Him se había encargado de acabar con el último trocito de mi corazón que mantenía la esperanza de que Oliver volviera a mi lado algún día

-Lo preguntaré por preguntarlo-dije- ¿No hay manera de recuperarle?

-Ya no está Felicity. Nadie quiere creer eso menos que yo. Pero ya no está...Sólo hay una cosa que queda de él-fue la triste respuesta que Digg me dio. A estas alturas, no sé si prefería la verdad o si hubiera agradecido una mentira...

-¿Y qué es?-preguntó Laurel

Digg respiró profundo antes de contestar, como si quisiera aliviar en parte el peso que sostenían sus hombros en estos momentos: -Nosotros-

Me había equivocado. No todo estaba perdido. Puede que Oliver ya no estuviera, pero se aseguró de dejar tras él lo mejor de sí mismo: su equipo. Teníamos que terminar el trabajo iniciado. Debíamos honrar el último sacrificio que Oliver había realizado. Debíamos proteger a la ciudad de La Liga. Todo se resumía en las palabras que Digg había dicho antes y que ahora Thea repetía: "Desaparecido, pero jamás olvidado…

Cuando salimos de ahí, me di cuenta de algo muy importante. Thea aún no sabía que Roy estaba vivo. Merecía saberlo, necesitaba saberlo Yo daría mi vida entera por una oportunidad de poder estar con Oliver otra vez, por poder decirle las suficientes veces que lo amaba, pero ya no podía hacerlo. Y si podía darle ese regalo a Thea, ese instante de felicidad...sería como seguir conectada a Oliver...Así que me armé de valor, y me dirigí a buscarla al ático que hasta hace unos días era su hogar y el de su hermano.

La encontré sentada sola...mirando hacia la nada. Con una expresión en sus ojos que sólo me hacía pensar más en él. El dolor había marcado a los hermanos Queen de maneras demasiado similares. Cuando Thea se enteró de lo que pasó realmente con Sara, y luego de lo que sucedió con Ra´s, sacó a relucir un síndrome de culpabilidad que solamente podía competir con el de Oliver.

-¿Thea? La puerta estaba abierta. Lamento interrumpir tu mirada al vacío-

-Debería haberme dejado morir...

Dios... ¿Cuántas veces escuché esa frase de Oliver? Puede que no haya podido hacer mucho por él, pero no iba a permitir que la culpa consumiera a Thea.

-Eso no fue nunca una opción. Por eso le quiero

-No sabía...lo de ti y mi hermano-

-Si, bueno...-intenté buscar una palabra que se ajustara lo suficiente-[i]era complicado.[/i]Pero le quería. A pesar de todo, aún lo hago

-Yo también- ¿Cómo es siquiera posible...después de en lo que se ha convertido?

-No lo sé- Pero creo que John tiene razón. Tenemos que recordar lo mejor de él, y tenemos que seguir adelante.

-¿Intentas convencerme a mí o a ti misma?

Dios...hablar con esta chica era como hablar con Oliver...así que lo que funcionaba con uno, necesariamente debía funcionar con el otro. Para poder ayudar a Thea, tenía que ser absolutamente sincera con ella. Así que no dudé en responder: - A las dos. No sé cómo, pero tenemos que seguir viviendo. Eso es lo que Oliver, lo que Ollie quería para ti. Seguir adelante, vivir, estar con la persona que quieras mientras puedas hacerlo.

-Roy ya no está, así que...

-Has tenido que lidiar con mucho, y he estado intentando buscar el momento adecuado para contarte esto. Roy está vivo.

Por primera vez Thea pareció abandonar su estado letárgico, y me miró de frente. Vi un leve destello de la Speedy de Oliver ahí.

-Fingimos su muerte. Es una larga historia, como la mayor parte de las historias de muertes fingidas. Íbamos a contártelo, te lo prometo, pero luego estabas ocupada estando casi muerta, y luego Oliver firmó para convertirse en Darth Oliver...

-No...

Saqué una carta de mi bolsillo, una carta que llevaba conmigo desde hacía tres semanas. -Está empezando una nueva vida. Una que espero te incluya...Si quieres.

Dejé a Thea a sola con sus pensamientos...y me marché al único lugar donde yo podría estar en paz con los míos.[i]La guarida[/i]. Cuando llegué ahí y vi el caos que quedaba, los destrozos a mi alrededor, sentí como se derrumbaba el poco control que había logrado reunir desde que había visto a Oliver esta noche. Los restos ante mi eran una metáfora demasiado acertada del estado de mi corazón. Necesitaba ser valiente por los que quedábamos para pelear, pero ahora lo único que quería era llorar mi pérdida. Había visto morir a Oliver dos veces... pero esta vez, estaba segura de que nada lo traería de regreso. Ésta vez lo había perdido para siempre...


	11. Chapter 11

Los Sacrificios no terminan

POV OLIVER

Regresé a Nanda Parbat. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado en las últimas horas en Starling City. Recordé a Sara, la noche que luchamos contra Slade, cuando me dijo que para vencer algo impensable, debía estar dispuesto a hacer lo impensable. En esa ocasión, estuve dispuesto a sacrificar a Felicity, la mujer que amaba. Ahora, tuve que lastimarla no sólo a ella, sino a todas las personas que me importaban. ¿Podría perdonarme Digg algún día? ¿Entendería las razones que tuve para actuar como lo hice, cuando la ciudad y ellos estuvieran por fin a salvo? ¿Thea se daría cuenta de que pese a los límites que me vi obligado a sobrepasar, jamás permitiría que volvieran a dañarla otra vez? ¿Laurel sabría que aunque pensáramos diferente respecto a Nyssa, no dejaría que nada malo le sucediera? ...¿Felicity me perdonaría por dejarla, aún amándola más que a nada en mi vida? ¿Podrían todos comprender que no estaba haciendo esto sin ellos no por no tenerles confianza, si no porque me importaban demasiado como para ponerlos en la línea de fuego otra vez? Comencé a creer que Maseo tuvo razón el día que me dijo que la esencia del heroísmo consistía en morir para que otros vivieran...Eran sus vidas o la mía. No había ninguna elección que hacer.

Llevé a Nyssa ante Ra´s Al Ghul. Necesitaba saber cuanto antes que planes tenía para ella. Tenía que encontrar una manera de protegerla.

-Ya no hay más amenazas en mi reino- anuncié

-Tu fidelidad continúa sorprendiéndome Al Sa Him. Eres realmente Wareeth Al Ghul. Y aún así, mi hija no aprueba mi elección.- Ra´s miro a Nyssa, dirigiéndose directamente a ella antes de continuar: - Afortunadamente, lo que necesito de ti no requiere de tu aprobación.-

-¿La has buscado?-preguntó repentinamente a Maseo

-No parece llevarla encima-

Mire a Maseo. ¿Qué era lo que Nyssa tenía que era tan importante para la Liga?¿Qué estaba pasando realmente?

Ra´s pidió las armas de Nyssa. Comenzó a revisarlas: -¿Sabes? Desde niña Nyssa demostró la brillantez de un ladrón. Siempre robando dátiles extras en sus comidas y luego guardándolos en su habitación. Aprendería al crecer _que no hay nada que pueda esconder de mí. _Aunque sus recientes hazañas parecen haber nublado su memoria. Te recordaré como el guerrero que alguna vez fuiste…y no como esta cáscara que está parada frente a mí.

La única vez que vi que el rostro de Nyssa reflejara emoción alguna, fue el día que se enteró de la muerte de Sara. Ahora, mientras la veía enfrentarse a su padre, sin sentir miedo de las consecuencias, pude ver además de dolor, el valor real de Nyssa. Era verdaderamente una mujer admirable. Sólo deseaba poder encontrar una salida para ella. No estaba dispuesto a tener su sangre en mis manos.

Nyssa le habló de pronto a su padre:-Toda mi vida, viví temiéndote. Pero ahora que me paro delante de ti, lista para dejar esta tierra, quiero que sepas _ que no tengo miedo_ -

Ra´s miró a su hija, quien hasta hace unos días era su más fiel guerrero, y dirigiéndose a mí dijo: _haz lo que tengas que hacer, mi heredero. Y hazlo con la satisfacción de que tu reinado no será desafiado._

En mi cabeza, lo único que pensaba era "Por_ favor, no". _Me volví hacía Nyssa, a quien jamás creí ver algún día de rodillas ante mí, levanté mi espada, rogando por un milagro que evitara su muerte. Nunca creí que sería el propio Ra´s Al Ghul quien detendría mi mano.

-Ahora veo que no necesitas ningún sacrificio para fortalecer tu reinado. Haz quebrado a tu rival, Al Sa Him, algo que no pude hacer como heredero. Derramar su sangre ahora sólo sería glotonería. Ahora, tal vez, su sangre podría servir a otro propósito…como un medio para unir a nuestras familias. _Tú, como esposo. Y tú, como esposa._

La expresión de Nyssa era clara en que hubiese preferido ser atravesada con una espada antes de _esto._

_-_Preferiría morir antes que ser su prometida-

-Tus deseos ya no son mi problema desde el momento en que me traicionaste. Te casarás con Al Sa Him y te convertirás en la Novia del Demonio….

Ra´s abandonó la sala, dejándonos a mi "prometida"y a mí solos, asimilando la noticia. Un rato después, volví a encontrarme con él. Hasta ese momento, creía que las cosas no podrían complicarse más. Estaba muy equivocado. Ra´s ya me había explicado que para mi asención, debía destruir mi hogar. Cuando me enseñó el pequeño tubo que le habían quitado a Nyssa, lo reconocí de inmediato. Jamás pensé que ella, de todas las personas que conocía, arriesgaría su vida por proteger mi ciudad… Lo que había robado era el Alfa y Omega, "el principio y el final"…el virus que había acabado con la vida de Akio en Hong Kong...esa era el arma que la Cabeza del Demonio había elegido para exterminar Starling City

Maldita sea. Como si todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora no fuera suficientemente malo . Si había alguna manera en que saliera vivo de todo esto, iba a ser mucho más fácil explicarle a Felicity que debía sabotear un ataque biológico, arriesgando mi vida, a tener que decirle que había tenido que casarme con Nyssa Al Ghul. Dios, Felicity iba a matarme…


	12. Chapter 12

Horas  
POV OLIVER

Tenía horas para detener el plan de Ra´s Al Ghul. Lo había arriesgado todo…y estaba a horas de que todo acabara...y no con el final que yo esperaba. Había lastimado a la mujer que amaba, a mi familia, con la esperanza de alejarlos del objetivo de la Liga de Asesinos…y ahora ellos eran la única posibilidad para que la ciudad sobreviviera. Tenía que traerlos a Nanda Parbat y tenía que hacerlo cuanto antes...

En cuestión de horas el Alfa y Omega sería arrojado sobre Starling City. Necesitaba estar solo para poder planear lo que debía hacer. No pude evitar pensar en Felicity ante mi necesidad de inventar una excusa que me permitiera alejarme. ¿Cuántas veces ella se había reído de mí por mi pobre capacidad de inventar historias creíbles? Cuando estuve en la ciudad evité a toda costa tener algún tipo de contacto directo con Felicity. Si alguien podría haber descubierto mi engaño, era ella. El descontento de Nyssa me proporcionó la oportunidad que esperaba. Ni ella ni yo estábamos felices con la decisión de tener que casarnos, lo que no había pasado desapercibido para Ra´s. "Aún estoy asumiendo lo del matrimonio. Tal vez un paseo pueda despejar mi cabeza". Obviamente, La Cabeza del Demonio no iba a hacerme las cosas más fáciles: - Enviaré un guardia para que te acompañe- dijo inmediatamente, siempre intentando ir un paso adelante de mí. Afortunadamente, sabía cómo lidiar con eso. Tomé un cuchillo de la mesa, y mirándolo directamente a los ojos le contesté: -si no puedo cuidarme sólo, no merezco heredar tu manto.

Dejé las instalaciones de la Liga. La oscuridad de la noche me amparaba .Aún así, sabía que tenía poco tiempo. Cuando sentí a alguien tras de mí, reaccioné como cualquier miembro de este lugar haría: arrojando al suelo a la persona a mis espaldas.

El hombre se sacó su máscara antes de contestarme desde abajo: -Lo siento. Nanda Parbat no es exactamente el lugar más fácil para infiltrarse.

-No bromees Malcom. Las cosas están peor de lo que pensábamos.

Antes de que todo se precipitara, sólo planeaba resolver esto con la ayuda de Malcom. Si bien, mi relación con él jamás podría considerarse como amistosa, ambos teníamos un enemigo en común: Ra´s Al Ghul. Además, nos unía el interés de mantener a la Liga lo más lejos posible de Thea. Por un tiempo, creí que juntos tendríamos alguna posibilidad de detener a Ra´s. Me equivoqué. Olvidé que las grandes batallas a las que tuve que pelear, las enfrenté con Digg, Felicity y Roy. Recordé las palabras de Felicity al despedirnos de Roy, cuando me dijo que estaba tan concentrado en proteger a la gente que quería, que a veces olvidaba que yo también necesitaba ayuda…Y Dios sabe que la necesitaba más que nunca…

Le expliqué a Malcom lo que había sucedido. Él también estaba sorprendido por el giro de los acontecimientos. Ambos creíamos que tendríamos meses para desbaratar a la Liga desde el interior. Había hecho todo lo que Ra´s me había pedido con el fin de ganarme su total confianza… y ahora teníamos solamente veinticuatro horas para intentar salvar a Starling City.

-Te advertí que sería difícil- dijo Malcom

Difícil era el eufemismo del siglo. Ambos sabíamos que las únicas personas que podrían ayudarnos no serían tan fáciles de convencer debido a todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días. Malcom no perdió la oportunidad de hacer notar este hecho.

-Desde luego, fuiste demasiado bueno convenciendo a tus amigos de que te habías aliado con Ra´s…y no creo que yo tenga mucha credibilidad con ellos.

Iban a necesitar pruebas para creer en mi palabra y en la de Malcom. Que mejor prueba que mostrarles directamente lo que el Alfa y Omega podía causar.

-Conozco a alguien en quien confiaran. Además, debo hacer una parada en Central City.

-¿Qué hay ahí?

-Nuestro plan de respaldo.

Malcom tuvo que irse repentinamente, ya que como supuse, Maseo llegó a buscarme. Hablamos brevemente. Tenía la esperanza de poder encontrar al hombre que había sido mi amigo, pero la oscuridad había consumido toda la luz de Maseo...Me dí cuenta de que Sarab era quien estaba frente a mí. Él había nacido en el mismo momento que Maseo perdió a su hijo. Lo único que la Liga había hecho por él, fue colocarle un nombre a esa oscuridad.

Quería salvar a mi amigo tal y como él lo había hecho por mí, pero ahí, frente al fuego, descubrí cuál era la diferencia entre ambos: cuando Ra´s me arrojó por el acantilado dándome por muerto, Maseo se arriesgó para salvar mi cuerpo. Mi alma por el contrario, permaneció intacta. Si yo hubiese muerto en la nieve, lo que yo era, lo que anhelaba lograr, permanecería para siempre en Felicity, en Thea, en Digg y Roy. Ellos seguirían adelante. Maseo en cambio, conservó su cuerpo, pero el daño estaba en su alma. Él dejó de existir en el mismo instante en que Akio murió en los brazos de Tatsu. Ahí fue cuando Sarab ocupó su lugar.

No podía salvar a quien no quería ser salvado.

Usando como excusa mi matrimonio, le pedí a Ra´s que me dejara salir un par de días de la Liga.  
Le dije que necesitaba reflexionar, además de buscar un presente para mi futura esposa. Después de todo, eso es lo que se espera de cualquier hombre de honor. Él accedió a dejarme marchar, por lo que preparé todo para salir inmediatamente, ya que sabía que en cualquier momento podría cambiar de opinión.

Afortunadamente, pude salir de Nanda Parbat sin incidentes y encontrarme con Malcom. Lo primero que hicimos fue ir al monasterio en donde estaba recluida Tatsu. Sólo necesitó escucharme decir "Es el Alfa y Omega nuevamente". . . para que accediera a venir con nosotros.

En la memoria de ambos aún estaba demasiado fresco el recuerdo de todas las personas que murieron a causa del virus.

-Debes hacer que te escuchen Tatsu-le pedí a la mujer que había perdido todo, pero que aún así había hecho tanto por mí – No confían en Malcom y mucho menos en mí. Eres mi única esperanza.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Oliver? ¿Por qué crees que confiaran en mí, si ni siquiera me conocen?

-Renuncié Tatsu. Renuncié a lo que más quería para intentar salvarlos. Pero si yo fallo, ellos son los únicos capaces de detener esto.

-intenta no morir esta vez Oliver. Tienes que arreglar lo que hiciste. No renuncies para siempre…

Nos despedimos. Malcom y Tatsu partieron a Starling. Yo fui directo a Central City con Barry. Él había intentado contactarme, ya que por fin había descubierto la identidad del hombre que había asesinado a su madre y planeaba enfrentarlo. Me gustaría decir que me sorprendió saber que el Flash reverso era el doctor Wells, pero no fue así. Tal vez fue mi instinto, o el hecho de que mi propia oscuridad me hace reconocer el mal en los demás, pero jamás confié en Harrison Wells.

Cuando llegué a Star Labs la pelea estaba por iniciar. Había alguien más junto a Barry, un chico completamente envuelto en llamas. Sabía que el Flash reverso tenía los mismos poderes que Flash, pero verlos a ambos en acción...era increíble. Lo único que podía distinguir eran rayos rojos y amarillos que pasaban tan rápido ante mis ojos, que no podía hacer nada por miedo de lastimar a Barry.

Repentinamente, Wells arrojó violentamente al otro chico. Barry salió tras él, por lo que por unos minutos fuimos sólo Wells y yo. Comenzamos a pelear. Pude darme cuenta de que tanto Flash como el Flash reverso compartían una debilidad importante: ambos confiaban demasiado en su velocidad, y ambos creían que podían patear mi trasero…

Por un minuto, Wells casi lo logra. Logró arrojarme al suelo, intentando atravesar mi pecho con su mano que se movía a gran velocidad: -Los libros de historia dicen que vive hasta los 86 años señor Queen. Al parecer la historia puede equivocarse…

La sorpresa que me produjeron sus palabras fue inmensa. ¿86 años? ¿Significaba eso que todo acabaría bien? ¿Tal vez Felicity y yo…?  
Debía enfocarme. Logré liberarme por u n minuto de su agarre, tiempo que aproveché para disparar. Cuando su velocidad se detuvo de golpe, compartí un poco de información con él, tal y como había hecho conmigo.

-Nanobots. Cortesía de Ray Palmer.

Barry y el metahumano volvieron. Con la misma velocidad con la que todo había empezado, de pronto terminó. Harrison Wells se encontraba inconsciente en el piso, derrotado. Esperaba que todo tuviera un buen final y esto sirviera para que el padre de Barry pudiera salir de la cárcel.

-Veo que abandonaste el verde tradicional-me dijo Barry con una mirada casi divertida

-Necesito un favor- fue mi única respuesta.

-Cuándo quieras y dónde quieras

-¿Has oído hablar de Nanda Parbat?


	13. Chapter 13

Para creer y para pelear

POV FELICITY

En ocasiones como esta, extrañaba la sencillez de mi vida antes de conocer a Oliver. Mis mayores preocupaciones se reducían cosas simples, como resolver que hacer cuando algún idiota descargaba algún virus. Desde aquel "hola, soy Oliver Queen", había tenido que encontrar y desactivar una máquina capaz de generar terremotos, lanzarme desde un avión en paracaídas, ser secuestrada por un traficante loco, luchar contra soldados desquiciados y con súper fuerza, hacerme a la idea de que Oliver estaba muerto, luego de que estaba vivo...era una larga lista de problemas que parecía no acabar nunca...Definitivamente, no estaba teniendo un día complicado...los últimos tres años de mi vida se habían vuelto una complicación constante. ¿Lo positivo? Cualquiera pensaría que mi estómago estaría agujereado por una gran úlcera, pero nop, lo único que tenía un agujero en este minuto era mi corazón cada vez que pensaba en Oliver. Aún podía recordar sus manos en mi piel, esas manos capaces de matar, pero que me habían tocado con una suavidad desconocida, como si yo estuviera hecha de cristal y él tuviera miedo de romperme. Recordaba demasiado bien su mirada, cuando por fin se permitió sentir por esas pocas horas, cuando por fin me permitió verlo de verdad...

Dios...lo amaba tanto que dolía. Cada vez que respiraba era un recordatorio de que Oliver, mi Oliver había muerto el día que se unió a la Liga. El hombre que había visto hacia una semana era otra persona. Era Al Sa Him. Necesitaba creer eso.

Increíblemente, olvidé algo fundamental. Oliver Queen nunca deja de sorprenderte. Tenía frente a mí a Malcom Merlyn diciéndonos que la alianza de Oliver con la Liga era una farsa, una necesidad de mantenernos a salvo dada nuestra poca capacidad de engañar. También llegó una mujer que se identificó como Tatsu Yamashiro. Alguien que ninguno de nosotros conocía, pero que formaba parte del pasado de Oliver - ¿A cuántas mujeres había conocido este hombre mientras estaba desaparecido?-

Me sorprendió cuando dijo que había ayudado a Oliver cuando había sido herido por Ra`s . Nos dijo que su hijo había muerto a causa del mismo virus con el que la Liga pretendía atacar Starling, y que Oliver estaba con ella cuando todo eso pasó, por lo que conocía el peligro al que nos estábamos enfrentando.

Malcom nos entregó el material que tenía del ataque en Hong Kong. Si esto era verdad, si Malcom y Oliver no estaban mintiendo, estábamos en grandes problemas. Digg y Laurel, aunque no confiaban en la palabra de ninguno de los dos, aceptaron que el riego era real, por lo que estaban dispuestos a ir nuevamente a Nanda Parbat. Yo por el contrario, no podía volver al lugar en donde Oliver había muerto.

Me quedé sola en el laboratorio de Ray, viendo esas malditas imágenes una y otra vez. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto o estaba dejando que mi dolor me volviera egoísta? No me dí cuenta cuando Tatsu llegó a hablar conmigo.

-Siento entrometerme. El señor Merlyn dijo que te encontraría aquí

-Eso puede ser la única cosa que ha dicho alguna vez que no es una mentira.

-No vine aquí para convencerte de la amenaza a tu hogar. No hay nada que pueda decir que creas, más de lo que has visto.

-¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?

-Para hablar contigo sobre Oliver. Durante su recuperación, me habló de ti.

No pude evitar volverme a mirarla cuando la oí decir eso. ¿Oliver le había hablado de mí?

-Sobre como su último pensamiento antes de la caída... fue de ti. ¿Le quieres...todavía?

Sentí que me ahogaba al responderle: -Oliver pertenece a Ra´s ahora

-Si crees eso _debes luchar por él_

-_No queda nada de él..._

-Pensaba lo mismo que tú una vez. Mi marido, Maseo, fue consumido por la oscuridad de la Liga. Estaba tan convencida de que lo había perdido que ni siquiera traté de contactar con él. No cometas mi error...Felicity.

Luego de eso, Tatsu se fue, dejándome a solas con mis pensamientos. Continué mirando el vídeo, y recordé la noche de la Empresa, y el ataque de Slade. "Mi vida, mi elección", le había dicho en ambas ocasiones. Y mi elección en este instante fue creer en él, aunque fuera por última vez.

Antes de salir al aeropuerto, llamé a Ray: ¿Querías hacer algo por mí cierto? Te voy a dar la oportunidad que buscabas para ser un verdadero héroe...

POV OLIVER

Las horas que venían eran decisivas. Sabía que esta vez les estaba pidiendo demasiado: debían poner sus vidas en riesgo confiando solamente en una verdad que ni siquiera podía decirles directamente. Me había encargado de destruir cualquier imagen que Felicity, Digg y Laurel pudieron haber tenido de mí. Les mostré que no era más que un miembro más de la Liga, sin sentimientos, sin pasado. ¿Escucharían a Malcom? Si no confiaban en él ¿podría Tatsu convencerlos de las dimensiones del peligro al que nos enfrentábamos?

El tiempo se agotaba, cuando de pronto fui solicitado por Ra´s Al Ghul : -Parece que los amigos de Oliver Queen son bastante difíciles de convencer, Al Sa informan que están en territorio de la Liga, intentando detener la salida del avión que trasladará el virus a Starling City.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Ra´s?-

\- De momento, detenerlos. Quiero disfrutar cuando sepan que su plan_fracasó._-

\- ¿Cómo sabes que no tuvieron éxito?-

-Pueden haberlo detenido el avión mi Heredero..._lo que ellos no saben es que el virus no está ahí..._

Llegamos al lugar en donde el Equipo se estaba enfrentando a la Liga. Sentía demasiadas cosas: Digg, Laurel, Felicity, incluso Ray, todos estaban ahí. Por un momento me invadió el orgullo al ver como cada uno de ellos había hecho de la protección de la ciudad su misión en la vida. También sentí gratitud, al ver que una vez más, pese a todo, habían creído en mi palabra. Puede que yo no saliera vivo de aquí, pero por lo menos me iría con la satisfacción de que pasara lo que pasara todos ellos estarían a salvo. En esta ocasión no cometería el error que cometí con Thea. Ra`s al Ghul no volvería a dañar a nadie más de mi familia.

Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos:

-¡Suficiente! Fallaron. Cualquier intento de socavar nuestra causa será inútil.

-¿Ves tu avión ardiendo por ahí?-preguntó Ray

-Destruimos tu amenaza biológica en contra de la ciudad- señaló Felicity

-No. Solo piensan que lo hicieron- respondió Ra´s , sacando de entre sus ropas el vial que contenía el Alfa y Omega.

Esto era una nueva complicación. Si quería salvarlos, primero tenía que sacarlos de ahí.

-¡Ríndanse!... ¡o mueran!- dije, dejando suficientemente clara la amenaza para sus vidas.

Luego de eso, todos fueron conducidos hacia el interior de la Liga. Mientras nos retirábamos, no me sorprendió ver entre los cuerpos caídos el cadáver de Maseo. Sólo esperaba que a donde quisiera que estuviese ahora, pudiera estar nuevamente con su hijo.

Mientras llevaba al equipo con Ra´s, Felicity intentó obtener una respuesta clara de mí. Después de todo, ella odiaba los misterios...

-Oliver, ¿qué está pasando?

Por unos segundos, sentí la necesidad de dejar caer mi máscara.

-Si alguno de ustedes habla _todos moriremos_

-¿Qué...?

-_Tienen que confiar en mí_

Entramos a la cámara. Ra´s sospechaba de una posible traición, de ahí el engaño con el avión. Cuando los enfrentó, preguntando cómo se habían enterado sobre el virus, Tatsu le respondió que había sido Maseo quien le había contado sobre el virus, y que ella había sido quien dio la información a los demás.

-Así que un hombre muerto te lo contó- continuó Ra´s Al Ghul-que conveniente...

-Dijo que sólo tres hombres sabían de tu plan: Oliver, él y tú.

-_Oliver Queen está muerto-_señalé-_soy Al Sa Him_

Ra´s no dudó de la palabra de Tatsu. Después de todo, Maseo había intentado ayudarme a escapar el día que trajimos a mi hermana moribunda, lo que a los ojos de Ra´s lo haría débil siempre.

-Por tradición, Ra´s contemplaría la piedad de sus enemigos en vísperas de una boda...

-¿Te vas a casar? preguntó Ray con un evidente aire de incredulidad- Supongo que hay pareja para todo el mundo-

Dios, esto iba a ser difícil...

-La boda es mía- dije intentando ver en cualquier dirección, menos hacia Felicity. El dolor que vi en su mirada amenazaba con ahogarme.-Estoy prometido a Nyssa Al Ghul.

Cuando se los llevaron, cuando por fin Felicity apartó sus ojos de mí, estaba seguro de que en el infierno había un lugar reservado con mi nombre. Amaba a esa mujer más que a nada, y le estaba causando más daño del que cualquiera podría soportar. Nuevamente deseé que ella fuera capaz de ver a través de mis mentiras como lo había hecho siempre. No soportaba la idea de que pudiera creer que sería capaz de traicionarla. Ella era todo...ella era mi vida.

Hice que llevaran a Digg a mi cámara. No me sentía capaz de enfrentar a Felicity. Bastante irónico si lo pensaba: no tenía miedo de enfrentar un ataque biológico, pero estaba aterrado de lo que pudiera decirme la pequeña rubia. Debí saber que hablar con Digg tampoco sería fácil...

-Oliver, no solo perdiste mi amistad. Perdiste mi confianza. Perdiste mi respeto...

Cuando Digg salió, escoltado por miembros de la Liga, con sus manos encadenadas, me dí cuenta de que había perdido más que la confianza de un amigo...había perdido a un hermano, tal y como hice el día que perdí a Tomy. Lo peor era saber que el daño que me había visto obligado a hacer aún no terminaba. Faltaba lo peor.

Acompañé a Ra´s Al Ghul hasta la mazmorra. Sentí la bilis subir por mi garganta cuando vi a Ra´s sacar un vial con una porción del virus. Me sentí absolutamente miserable, cuando una vez más, Felicity intentó llegar hasta mí.

-Oliver, si lo que ha dicho Malcom es verdad, si vas a hacer algo, ¡ahora es el momento!

No fui capaz de mirar nada más que el suelo.

-Al Sa Him dijo que la espadachina está inoculada. Llévenla a otra cámara

Ra´s lanzó el vial al suelo. -Sellad la habitación- fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir, antes de dejar a lo único bueno que quedaba de mi, a mi familia, en manos de la muerte. Cada una de sus voces llamándome eran un dolor punzante en mi pecho...hasta que ella me habló...

\- ¡Nos pediste que confiáramos en ti y confiamos en ti!

El dolor en su voz, en su mirada, se llevó un pedazo de mi alma...

POV FELICITY

Desde el día que comencé a trabajar con Digg y Oliver, asumí que la muerte temprana era un riesgo inevitable. Lo había vivido recientemente con la muerte de Sara y la pérdida de Roy. Y lo acepté. Lo acepté porque me di cuenta de que lo que hacíamos, lo que arriesgábamos no era nada en comparación con los resultados finales. ¿Pude haber muerto la noche de la Empresa? Sí, pero si así hubiese sido, mi muerte hubiese permitido la conservación de miles de vidas. ¿Slade Wilson podría haberme atravesado con su espada como una brocheta? Absolutamente cierto. Pero gracias a que estuve dispuesta a sacrificarme esa noche, se pudo evitar la destrucción de toda la ciudad.

Además, jamás tuve miedo, porque siempre supe que Oliver estaría ahí, esperando por mí, para salvarme de cualquier peligro. Lo que nunca pensé, fue que él verdadero peligro, quien acabaría con mi vida sería justamente él.

Malcom, Laurel y Ray comenzaron a perder la conciencia lentamente a causa del virus. Yo me quedé junto Digg. Si iba a morir, me sentía segura estando con él a mi lado.

-Lo siento Felicity, por todo...

-No tienes que sentirlo por nada John. Me alegra haberte conocido.

Cada vez se hacía más difícil respirar. Junto a mí, los ojos de Digg comenzaban a cerrarse. Mientras perdía la conciencia recordé a Oliver el día que nos despedimos, luego de pasar nuestra única noche juntos. También recordé su mirada mientras le suplicábamos por nuestras vidas..._Ya no me quedaba nada..._

Entonces cerré los ojos...

POV OLIVER

Había llegado al final de mi camino. Arrow no había sido suficiente, Oliver Queen tampoco lo había sido. Ra´s Al Ghul y la Liga se habían encargado de quitármelo todo. Acababa de casarme con Nyssa, dejando a todos los que me importaban encerrados en una mazmorra creyéndose abandonados a su muerte. Ahora, nos dirigíamos en el avión a Starling City, donde debía ser lanzado el virus. Sólo estaba seguro de dos cosas: Mi nombre era Oliver Queen... y este avión jamás aterrizaría en mi ciudad.


	14. Chapter 15

PELEAR PARA VIVIVIR

POV FELICIDAD

Éste había sido un día lleno de sorpresas… y no de las agradables precisamente: Primero, nos enteramos que la Liga pretendía exterminar la ciudad con un ataque biológico, luego Malcom nos contó que Oliver en realidad estaba fingiendo para ganarse la confianza de Ra´s Al Ghul y así detener sus poco originales planes de destrucción. En Nanda Parbat, el mismo Oliver nos pidió que confiáramos en él, para luego contarnos de su feliz enlace con Nyssa. Y por si todo eso fuera poco, acabamos encerrados en una mazmorra en dónde Ra´s nos dejó como regalo una muestra del virus Alfa y Omega destinada a matarnos rápidamente. Si no hubieran intentado matarme tantas veces, tal vez me hubiese sorprendido un poco más…en fin…

Claramente había tenido días mejores que éste... ¿Debió sorprenderme entonces despertar en la dichosa mazmorra en vez del otro mundo? Gracias a Dios, no era la única que estaba teniendo dificultades en procesar el estado no-cadáver: Ray también estaba teniendo problemas en asimilar la situación: -No es que me queje ¿Pero no deberíamos estar muertos ya?

-Oliver intentó matarnos- le contesté en medio de un ataque de tos.

-Ra´s lo intentó, Oliver se vio obligado a dejarle creer que tuvo éxito.-señaló Malcom.

Lo juro, éste día estaba dándome el peor dolor de cabeza que la humanidad pudiera haber conocido.

-Para que el plan funcionara-continuó Malcom- la confianza de Ra´s en Oliver debía ser completa. Y después del fiasco del avión, no era así. Oliver necesitaba demostrar una vez más su lealtad a Ra´s...

-Lo que me lleva a preguntar de nuevo ¿Por qué no estamos muertos?-

Malcom nos miró con un aire de suficiencia que me hacía querer golpearlo con algo contundente. Comenzó a retirar algo de una de sus manos antes de continuar con su explicación. -Oliver fue vacunado contra el virus Alfa y Omega hace cinco años, un socio fue capaz de sacar una versión de la vacuna de su sangre...

-Un injerto de piel sintética- agregó Ray

-Tras nuestro encarcelamiento, pude vacunar a cada uno de ustedes por vía cutánea. _He salvado sus vidas. Creo que la palabra que están buscando es gracias…_

Ok, debía admitirlo. Este era un plan retorcido, pero brillante. Lo malo es que aún seguíamos en la mazmorra**...**

-Paciencia, señorita Smoak. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es esperar.

¿Esperar qué? ¿A qué Oliver se decida si está de nuestro lado, o si era en realidad esta retorcida especie de Darth Vader que habíamos visto hasta ahora? En fin. De pronto, a lo lejos se escuchó el sonido de un rayo. Y luego, el rayo estaba frente a nosotros... ¿Barry?

-¡Hola chicos! ¡Bueno, esto es como una mazmorra de verdad!- Sólo él podía estar entusiasmado por algo así.

-¡Barry!

-Gracias Felicity- señaló mi amigo con aire de fastidio-. Acabas de revelarle mi identidad secreta a un súper villano...no te ofendas...-dijo mirando a Malcom,

-No me ofendo. ¡Ahora sácanos de aquí!-

Barry nos sacó de la mazmorra y nos dejó el camino libre de asesinos para poder salir de Nanda Parbat. Antes de irse, nos habló de Oliver:-No sé qué pasa con él, aparte de un reciente cambio de vestuario. Pero hay algo que no ha cambiado: _él los necesita. Incluso aunque no lo crea..._

Puede que estuviera molesta como el infierno con Oliver, pero conocía sus patrones de conducta mejor que nadie. Ahora estaba acorralado, por lo que seguramente iba a hacer alguna estupidez...Sólo esperaba poder detenerlo a tiempo...

POV OLIVER

Por años, tuve todo lo que quise. Sólo debía mencionarlo y era mío. No había límite, fueran objetos o personas, jamás tuve que esforzarme por conseguir nada. Incluso, cuando volví de la isla, me las arreglaba para conseguir lo que sea que necesitara. Pero nada de eso podía compararse a lo que tenía en este minuto, conduciendo por la carretera sin un destino trazado, sin un plan, sin saber que haría mañana. Nunca me había sentido así…

Miré a Felicity, sentada a mi lado, y deseé que este momento no se acabara nunca. Extendí de pronto mi mano para tocar su rostro, cuando noté que sangraba a través de su boca. Con un terror absoluto, vi como salía de su pecho la misma espada con la que Ra´s me había atravesado el día que nos enfrentamos en la montaña. Ella jamás apartó sus ojos de mí. Cuando me habló, creí que sería para reprocharme el haberle fallado. Pero en vez de escuchar recriminaciones escuché su voz diciéndome:-Puedes cambiar esto Oliver…¡DESPIERTA!.

Abrí los ojos de golpe. _Nada era real. _Estaba en el avión de la Liga rumbo a Starling. Felicity estaba bien. Barry ya debía haberla sacado a ella y a los demás de la mazmorra, y yo estaba a minutos de asegurarme de que Ra´s jamás volvería a estar cerca ni de Felicity ni de nadie de mi familia…

El avión dio de repente comenzó a perder estabilidad. Los motores comenzaron a incendiarse, haciendo que comenzáramos a perder altura. Éste era mi último plan. Había saboteado el avión antes de salir de Nanda Parbat. Ningún miembro de la Liga, ni siquiera yo, llegaría con vida a Starling. La amenaza de Ra´s Al Ghul y el Alfa y Omega acabaría ahora.

-¡TÚ!- gritó Ra´s tomando su espada y dirigiéndose a Nyssa, quien lo miraba a los ojos, desafiante.-¡Tú tienes la culpa de esto!

-¡NO! Dije poniéndome de pie. - Nyssa no tiene nada que ver con esto

Ra´s se encontraba entre Nyssa y yo. –Fuiste entregado por la profecía. Te casaste con mi hija. ¡Tu nombre es Al Sa Him, y eres Wareth Al Ghul!

– ¡Mi nombre es Oliver Queen!

-Oliver Queen está muerto ¡Y pronto también lo estarás tú!

En un segundo se desató el infierno. Era un poco irónico que la única persona con la que contaba para cubrir mi espalda fuera Nyssa, la cual estaba bastante ocupada peleando con varios hombres de la Liga mientras yo me enfrentaba con Ra´s. Pero como todo lo que había intentado hasta ahora para detenerlo, fracasó. Ra´s saltó del avión en un paracaídas llevándose el virus con él.

-¡Vendré por ti hasta el final de tus días una y otra vez! ¡Pero primero tu ciudad perecerá!

Comenzamos a caer violentamente. Mientras intentaba aterrizar me di cuenta del por qué de mis tropiezos. Nunca debí intentar hacer esto solo. Nunca debí apartarlos. Seguramente Digg y Roy se las habrían arreglado para estar conmigo en el avión, mientras Felicity se las hubiera ingeniado para hacer un plan que no implicara que nadie estallara en el aire…

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó Nyssa, una vez que estábamos a salvo en tierra

-Ahora, vamos por el equipo. Tenemos una ciudad para salvar.

POV FELICIDAD

Llegamos al laboratorio de Ray . Mi cabeza era un caos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no entendía la actitud de Oliver… por momentos era el hombre que yo conocía, y al segundo siguiente lo único que podía ver era a Al Sa Him…

Las palabras de Malcom me recordaron que teníamos problemas más urgentes en los que pensar:

-Si el plan de Oliver fracasa, nos tiene de respaldo. John, ve a comprobar el estado de nuestro arsenal. Laurel, habla con tu padre, que empiece a movilizar a la policía. Señor Palmer, necesito que encuentre algo que neutralice un contagio aéreo. Señorita Smoak, necesito que encuentre dónde podrían estar nuestros amigos de la Liga de Asesinos.

Todos en la habitación miramos a Malcom, sin decir ninguna palabra.

-Lo siento – dijo él. ¿He murmurado?

Justo cuando iba a decirle a Malcom por donde podía meterse sus órdenes, una de las alarmas que Ray había instalado comenzó a volverse loca. Me gustaría decir que me sorprendí al ver caer desde el techo a Oliver y Nyssa, pero no fue así…Lo que sí me sorprendió fue ver a Nyssa tensar su arco para _defender _a Oliver, y ver a John apuntarle hasta el que hace un par de días consideraba su hermano. No le metió la bala que tal vez se merecía en el cuerpo, en un lugar no mortal, en cambio, le plantó un puñetazo que lanzó a Oliver al suelo. Me alegré de que no le disparara, pero no pude evitar notar cierta poesía en el golpe. Demonios, deseé con toda mi alma haber sido yo quien lo hiciera, pero estaba segura que golpear a Oliver era como atacar un bloque de hormigón: mis manos no sobreviviría para contarlo, y siendo realista, bastantes personas dependían de ellas. Nyssa volvió a tensar su arco, lista para disparar, pero Oliver lo llevó nuevamente abajo antes de incorporarse. Quizá el matrimonio no les había sentado tan mal después de todo…

-Tal vez debamos dejarles la habitación-dijo Ray a mis espaldas. Todos hicieron caso de sus palabras, o quizá no tenían el ánimo suficiente para oír las explicaciones de Oliver, así que nos quedamos sólo él, Digg y yo… los que alguna vez fuimos el equipo Arrow.

-Nyssa parece feliz. ¿Están en su luna de miel?- intenté infundirle a mis palabras todo el sarcasmo posible

-¿Qué cojones está pasando Oliver!¡Empieza a hablar!- definitivamente, el dialogo con Digg no iba a ser fácil.

-La razón por la que he mantenido a Malcom cerca es porque tenía información crítica sobre nuestro enemigo. Conoce a Ra´s, conoce la Liga. Y sabía que si me nombraba su sucesor, Starling City estaba marcada para morir. La única manera que íbamos a derrotar a la Liga era desde el interior. Tenía que acercarme lo suficiente a Ra´s para averiguar cómo iba a destruir la ciudad , y detenerlo.

Estaba intentando asimilar las palabras de Oliver, pero era difícil. Nos había lastimado profundamente, dañó nuestra confianza en él hasta un punto de casi no retorno. Cuando la comprensión me alcanzó, no podía creerlo, era imposible que Oliver hubiera intentado hacer lo que estaba pensando…Casi escupí mis próximas palabras:

-¿Cómo esperabas reparar todo esto una vez que volvieras?

La respuesta de Oliver fue como un puñetazo en mi estómago: -No lo esperaba. Volé con Ra´s y con el virus hacia Starling y saboteé el avión. El plan…era matar a Ra´s y destruir el virus. No ha funcionado.

La oleada de furia que me embargó al escucharlo hizo que hacer la siguiente pregunta fuese muy difícil, porque _sabía la respuesta. -_¿Cómo esperabas sobrevivir al accidente de avión?

Oliver ni siquiera se molestó en responderme. –No lo esperabas._ Nunca esperaste tener esta conversación. Pensabas morir. _Ese era tu gran plan… sacrificarte para acabar con Ra´s…

-Es la _única_ manera…Al menos ahora que no ha funcionado tengo la oportunidad de decirles a los dos lo mucho que lo siento.

No fui capaz de contestarle nada. Sinceramente, estaba agotada de intentar convencerlo de que los males del mundo no se solucionarían por arte de magia con su muerte. Bendito sea Digg por romper su silencio en ese momento – Sentirlo no lo solucionara esta vez Oliver. Pero tenemos problemas mayores. Sentimientos heridos y confianza rota…

-Laurel tiene que hablar con su padre. Ray tiene que encontrar una manera de contrarrestar el virus. Estoy seguro que Malcom les dijo que no tenemos mucho tiempo…

POV OLIVER

Teníamos horas para averiguar como Ra´s Al Ghul planeaba liberar el virus. Sabía que nadie en esta habitación estaba feliz conmigo, pero al ver a Felicity buscar frenéticamente en las computadoras, o a Digg guiándonos para la batalla con la sabiduría que sólo un soldado experimentado como él podría tener, comencé a pensar que podríamos lograrlo. Y así fue como dimos con nuestra primera pista, un nombre que había escuchado de la boca del mismo Ra´s , y que sabía que podía acercarnos a él : Damien Dark.

-Damien Dark está en Central City. El enemigo más acérrimo de mi padre- dijo Nyssa

-Por eso Ra´s no ha liberado el virus. Quiere utilizarlo para matar a Damien Dark. Esto nunca se trató sólo de mi asencion. Ra´s quiere eliminar a su némesis. Esto puede ser positivo para nosotros. Ra´s quiere a Damien. _Así que démosle a Damien._

Cuando entré a la habitación del hotel en donde se encontraba el tal Damien, me encontré con que no todo iba a ser tan fácil como yo pensaba. No en vano este tipo era el principal enemigo de Ra´s. Resultó que iba por delante de mí y de la misma Cabeza del Demonio. Damien Dark había dejado la ciudad en cuanto supo, quien sabe cómo, de los planes de Ra´s Al Ghul. Me encontraba nuevamente en un callejón sin salida. No sólo había perdido la posibilidad que la presencia de Dark significaba, además Ra´s siempre supo que intentaría atraparle para poder atraerlo. Pero en lugar de su enemigo, lo único que tenía era el cadáver del hombre que había encontrado en la habitación, y la voz de Ra´s que me hablaba a través del teléfono: -Puse en marcha la muerte de tu ciudad hace 10 minutos. El alfa y omega va a ser difundido por medio de cuatro envases, cuatro instrumentos mortales…_y dudo que tú y tus amigos tengan tiempo de detenerlos a todos. A diferencia de ti Oliver Queen, soy un hombre de palabra…y juré que verías perecer tu ciudad…_

Volví al laboratorio de Ray. Necesitaba estar un minuto a solas. Estaba cansado, confundido, tenía miedo…Lo había arriesgado todo…Sentía que si me equivocaba, si daba un paso en falso, no iba a quedar nada… De pronto escuché su voz. Era como si siempre supiera cuando más la necesitaba a mi lado: - sé que dije que nunca volvería a traerte café, pero con la ciudad enfrentándose a un ataque con arma biológica parecía una excepción válida…

Felicidad…

-Así que tu plan para acabar con Ra´s era morir. Deberíamos hablar de eso….

Ella se merecía sin duda a alguien mejor que yo .Pero por algún extraño giro del destino, Felicity me amaba. Así que por una vez, decidí darle la respuesta sincera que ella merecía. Tal vez era egoísta de mi parte, considerando que aún había altas posibilidades de acabar muerto esta noche, pero necesitaba que supiera, pese a todos mis errores, lo importante que ella era para mí. –Cada noche desde la montaña, he tenido el mismo sueño. Me suplicas que no vaya a enfrentarme a Ra´s, y te escucho. Algunas veces aún el sueño termina mal y acabo con ésta espada en mi pecho. Pero la mayoría de las veces escapamos… y simplemente nos vamos. Y todo esto parece tan lejano, porque solo estamos nosotros dos….

Anhelaba ese sueño tanto, que en ocasiones dolía. Y por la expresión de anhelo y tristeza de su rostro, pude ver que ella deseaba algo parecido tanto como yo. Cuando me habló lo hizo con cansancio, pero como siempre lo había hecho, mostrándome la realidad que incluso yo me negaba a poner en palabras -Sé qué crees que eso no es posible. Que tú muerto y Ra´s muerto es el único escenario realista posible en el mejor caso….

-No puedo derrotar a Ra´s Al Ghul…

-_Oliver Queen no puede. Arrow no puede_. Ambos lo intentaron y ambos fallaron… ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste en nuestra noche juntos en Nanda Parbat?

Llevaba esa noche grabada a fuego en mi memoria… ¿Cómo podría olvidarla? Ese recuerdo me había sostenido cada hora, cada día que pasé lejos de ella… Algo en su voz, me hizo recordar la noche que me enfrentó en la torre del reloj, para convencerme de no renunciar y detener a Slade: -_ya no eres ninguno de esos hombres. _Te has convertido_ en alguien más. Convertido en algo más. _Esto_-_dijo tocando mi pecho, a la altura de mi corazón_-es diferente ahora. _Porque pese a tus enormes esfuerzos, te has permitido sentir algo.-Sé qué piensas que eso es una debilidad, pero no lo es._ Es tu clave para vencer a Ra´s. No pelees para morir, pelea para vivir._

Mientras sentía el calor de su mano en mi pecho, pensé en lo que me había dicho. Por primera vez en ocho años, creí de verdad que había algo más para mí además de la Flecha. Y lo único que quería era descubrir quién era este nuevo hombre que pese a todos sus errores y defectos Felicity podía ver. No quería ser su héroe. Quería ser el hombre que ella merecía.

El sonido su teléfono me sacó de mis pensamientos. Había cuatro ubicaciones. Podíamos detener a Ra´s . Tomé mi espada y le dije "Gracias". Pero no era solo por haber encontrado los puntos en donde estarían los hombres de la Liga. Con esa sola frase desee poder agradecerle por aun estar aquí, por creer en mí, por ser mi razón para volver cuando toda esta locura terminara.

Nos dividimos y salimos rumbo a los puntos que el satélite había señalado. Fue reconfortante escuchar a través de las comunicaciones las voces que repetían "en posición". La voz de Digg en mi oído decía que no sabía que debía buscar. No era el único. Yo tampoco veía nada anormal desde el lugar donde me encontraba. Luego oí la voz de Felicity diciéndole -¿ves a alguien con la ropa de la Liga de asesinos? Eso sería un claro indicativo?

De pronto sentí una presencia a mis espaldas. Un hombre vestido con el traje de la liga llegó a ´darme un mensaje por encargo de Ra´s. Sabía que haría lo que fuera para salvar la ciudad, incluso enfrentarle nuevamente en un escenario similar al de nuestro primer duelo. Sólo que esta vez no acabaría como él esperaba, conmigo muerto siendo arrojado por un precipicio…

Esta vez, iba a pelear para vivir.


	15. Chapter 16

UN NUEVO COMIENZO

POV OLIVER

Ra´s Al Ghul no estaba equivocado: abandone mi posición para dirigirme rumbo a la presa. Todo el quipo estaba a través de las comunicaciones, pero me fui sin decir nada, no porque fuese egoísta o prefiriera actuar a espaldas de ellos…esta vez no iba a despedirme. Recordé las palabras de Felicity : "_Oliver Queen no puede. Arrow no puede_…_pero te has convertido en algo más_…". Ella me había mostrado el camino que debía seguir como lo había hecho tantas veces: "_por primera vez, te has permitido sentir algo. Esa es tu clave"_

De pronto, a través de las comunicaciones, oí una voz que jamás pensé escuchar en medio de una pelea. Thea, mi hermanita. Ella había decidido pelear sus propias batallas. Sentí admiración por la mujer en que se había convertido, porque por fin, luego de tanto dolor había encontrado su camino. Ra´s Al Ghul no pudo con ella.

Por primera vez, pensé en Ra´s como lo que era: un hombre. No era un ser superior, tampoco era un demonio; era sólo alguien guiado únicamente por sus deseos de destrucción…no había nada noble en él, ni siquiera dudó para empuñar su espada en contra de su propia hija…no era más que otro nombre que debía tachar de la lista para volver a casa y poder comenzar de nuevo

Cuando llegué a la presa,él estaba esperándome: –_Sabía que vendrías. El hombre que sobreviva a la espada de Ras al Ghul, se convertirá en Ra´s Al Ghul. Ascenderás a Ra´s como lo he diseñado, o morirás. Y lo último que verás será tu amada ciudad sucumbiendo a la enfermedad y la muerte._

Empezamos a pelear. Con cada golpe de nuestras espadas peleaba por la vida de todos los que me importaban, por mi vida, porque ese sueño que había tenido cada noche desde la montaña, aquél en dónde sólo éramos Felicity y yo, se hiciera realidad. Ra´s notó la diferencia: – _algo ha cambiado en tu interior chico_. Tu voluntad de vivir arde intensamente, y sin embargo rechazaste mi oferta de una vida eterna…

Recordé la noche que encontré a Thea herida, con su pecho atravesado por la misma espada que me había herido meses antes. Recordé cada hora que pasé en Nanda Parbat, sometido a las torturas que Ra´s Al Ghul había diseñado para mí con el fin de convertirme en su heredero. Recordé el rostro de Digg y Felicity cuando tuve que dejarlos encerrados en la mazmorra, creyendo que los había abandonado a una muerte segura. -¡Lo que me estabas ofreciendo no era vivir!

Uno de los golpes de Ra´s me arrojó al suelo, dejándome en una posición vulnerable que éste aprovechó para romper mi espada en dos con un movimiento de su espada. Desde su altura, me miró con desprecio, diciéndome que poder al que servía no le interesaba. Me acusó de haber preferido el amor… pero un hombre que había sido capaz de condenar a su propia hija a morir jamás me entendería: Siempre sería Felicity. Jamás habría una elección que hacer.

POV FELICITY

La ciudad era un caos. El tipo al que había cogido Digg no llevaba el arma; el tipo _era el arma_. Teníamos que detener a cuatro asesinos dispuestos a pelear y a morir por un tipo al que le importaban un bledo. El virus se propagaría si cualquiera de los portadores se cortaba y su sangre tenía contacto con el aire. El primer hombre lo había hecho, se había cortado el cuello frente a Digg y Thea, diseminando el Alfa y Omega en un radio de tres manzanas. Malcom, Laurel y Nyssa tuvieron mejor suerte, ninguno los miembros de la Liga que con los que se enfrentaron había sangrado. Aún así, una parte de la ciudad había sido expuesta, debíamos actuar rápidamente si queríamos evitar la propagación del virus. La nanotecnología de Ray se había convertido en nuestra única esperanza.

El sonido de mi teléfono me distrajo de nuestro trabajo. Tuve la pequeña esperanza de que fueran buenas noticias, pero no sería mi vida su hubiese sido así.

-Tenemos un problema-dijo la voz del Capitán Lance

_Simplemente genial _-Va a tener que ser mucho más específico.

-Estoy bastante seguro de que tu chico está en la presa de Starling City, y tengo a agentes que no me escuchan preparándose para dispararle. A pesar de lo que pienso de él, no quiero verle muerto mientras creo que está tratando de salvar a la ciudad. Pero a menos de que pidas un milagro, eso es exactamente lo que va a pasar…

Sentí mi estómago volverse plomo…_Oliver_…Ray estaba conmigo…Ray tenía que salvarlo…

-Tienes que ir a la presa de Starling City. Tienes que volar. Oliver tiene problemas…necesita tu ayuda.

-Felicity, si no puedo conseguir la nanotecnología para dispersar el inoculante, miles de personas en la ciudad morirán...

-¿Qué? ¡No! Ray, ¡Oliver!

-Es sólo una vida contra la de la ciudad. ¿Qué haría Oliver?

Cuando Ray me hizo esa pregunta, me enfrenté a una realidad aterradora. Oliver elegiría morir. Pero si fuera mi vida la que estuviera en juego, sabía que Oliver haría lo que fuera por salvarme. Yo no iba a darle menos que eso…

-No necesariamente tienes que ser tú quien vuele a la presa…

-¿Te refieres a...?

-Necesito tu traje, a Oliver se le acaba el tiempo.

-Felicity…no puedes hacerlo. Incluso yo tengo problemas para controlarlo. Puede ser peligroso…

-No tengo ninguna elección que hacer…_siempre será Oliver. _Además, si ese traje funciona es por los cambios que yo hice. Odio decírtelo, pero si no fuera por mí, esa cosa jamás hubiera volado. Puedes ayudarme, y así habrá más posibilidades de que ni Oliver ni yo acabemos muertos. Sé que te preocupas por mí Ray y te lo agradezco…pero ¿y si fuera Anna? ¿Que harías en mi lugar?

Ray me miró por un segundo. – Hagámoslo. Ve por Oliver.

Me preparé para salir. Increíblemente, logré despegar sin problemas. De pronto oí la voz de Ray a través de las comunicaciones.:-Estás a 30 segundos de tu destino Felicity… Trae a Oliver de vuelta. Buena suerte.

POV OLIVER

-A diferencia de ti- dijo Ra´s – miles de hombres honorables lamentarán mi muerte cuando deje esta tierra…

-No- dije poniéndome de pie.-_Sentía fuego dentro de mí…y nadie iba a extinguirlo_\- Se arrodillarán ante el próximo Ra´s Al Ghul-. No iba a morir, _no esta noche_. Detuve el golpe de la espada con mi mano, ni siquiera sentí dolor por el filo de la espada cortando mi palma. Ataqué…y todo acabó tan rápido como había comenzado…

Ra´s Al Ghul yacía frente a mí, de rodillas en el suelo, respirando con dificultad. Recité las palabras que aún estaban frescas en mi memoria, esas que Ra´s dijo antes de empujarme por el precipicio…una oración para los muertos: "_Perdona y ten misericordia de él. Protégelo del castigo de la tumba y el tormento del fuego..."_

_-Sabía que había elegido bien contigo muchacho…_

Extendí mi mano. Ra´s puso en ella su anillo, aquel que era el símbolo de su investidura y poder. El anillo que cada Cabeza del Demonio había portado a través de los siglos. Luego de eso, cayó al suelo, muerto. La ciudad estaba a salvo, la amenaza del Alfa Y Omega había sido detenida. Y el hombre más peligroso del mundo, ya no lastimaría nunca más a nadie.

Repentinamente, fui golpeado por un disparo. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de nada, estaba cayendo por la presa. _Es injusto, pensé. Lo había logrado, había sobrevivido para, volver a casa. Casi me sentí burlado, como si me hubiesen hecho trampa. Sobreviví a tantas cosas con el correr de los años…y mi vida acabaría aquí… Lo intenté Felicity…._

Estaba cerca de golpear el suelo, cuando a lo lejos, me pareció ver _algo_ que se acercaba rápidamente hacia mí. ¡Era Ray! Llegó a mi lado poniéndome sobre sus hombros y evitando mi caída. Cuando tocamos tierra, me llevé la sorpresa de mi vida…no era Ray quien me miraba desde el interior del traje…Era Felicity. Creí que mis ojos me engañaban, pero cuando habló, no tuve ninguna duda de que en realidad era ella: -_Si pudiera averiguar cómo sacar esta cosa, te besaría ahora mismo._

No pude evitar reírme. Yo también necesitaba besarla, pero ninguno de los dos sabía cómo quitar el traje, o para el caso, tampoco teníamos un abrelatas.

Volvimos al laboratorio de Ray. Todo el mundo estaba ahí. Lo habíamos logrado, juntos...

-Cuando empecé esto, quería mantenerlos tan lejos de ello como fuera posible, porque ese siempre ha sido mi instinto…ir por libre. Pero la verdad es que hemos ganado esta noche porque no estaba solo…pensaba que esta cruzada solo terminaría con mi muerte, pero aunque hubiese muerto esta noche continuará, gracias a ustedes.

Miré a las personas reunidas en la habitación: Digg, Thea, Laurel, Felicity, Ray. Inclusive Malcom y Nysa. ¿En qué momento nuestros caminos se unieron hasta volverse uno sólo? No teníamos nada en común, pero si alguno de nosotros hubiera faltado esta noche…la ciudad no habría sobrevivido.

-Es verdad-dijo Laurel. A esta ciudad no le faltan máscaras…

Pensé por un segundo en eso. Máscaras no era una palabra que representara lo que la gente que estaba aquí era en realidad…no les hacia justicia alguna.

.-Héroes- dije de pronto, interrumpiendola. La ciudad tiene héroes suficientes…por eso _ya no necesito ser uno…_

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-preguntó Felicity

Este era el momento. . Necesitaba que ella entendiera…que todos me entendieran…

-Ra´s me quitó la identidad de Arrow. No podría ser esa persona aunque quisiese...Y no quiero.-Me dirigí directamente a Felicity antes de continuar.- Te dije que no podía ser Arrow y estar contigo…_Quiero estar contigo. _Me dijiste que me había convertido en alguien más, me gustaría descubrir un poco más sobre esa persona, si vienes conmigo.

Era extraño si me lo preguntan. Felicity era una persona que solía hablar más de la cuenta, pero en ese momento, no necesitó decirme nada. Su mirada me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber…fuera donde fuera mi vida de ahora en adelante, ella estaría conmigo hasta el final.

-¿Ir contigo adónde?-

-No lo sé-dije mirando a mi hermana. Incluso sin mí, Starling tiene suficientes héroes para cuidarla.

Digg salió repentinamente de la habitación. Fui tras él, no con la esperanza de que me perdonara…pero esperaba que por lo menos pudiera comprender lo que me había orillado a actuar como lo hice.

-¿John?

-Me alegro por ti Oliver. A pesar de nuestros problemas Felicity y tú se merecen ser felices…Y tienes razón: la ciudad está en buenas manos.

-Incluidas las tuyas.

-No soy un superhéroe

-Eres un héroe. Durante tres años, has sido una roca…la roca de la ciudad, mi roca. Durante tres años has sido la persona con la que puedo contar…con la que sigo contando.

Tenía miedo de la respuesta de Digg. Ya había perdido a Tommy, no estaba seguro de poder perder a otro hermano.

-Oliver, no sé si podemos superar lo que ha pasado entre nosotros dos…

-No te pido que lo hagas.

-Lo pensaré

Cuando no rechazó mi mano, me encontré de golpe con una emoción con la que no estaba familiarizado: esperanza. Tal vez, con el tiempo, podríamos comenzar de nuevo.

-John… Si vas a seguir adelante, quizás quieras encontrar una forma de ocultar tu identidad cuando estés ahí afuera...

-Pensaré en eso también. _Cuídate Oliver_

Felicity y Thea eran las únicas que estaban esperándome. Cuando las vi juntas, sentí algo intenso en mi pecho …ellas eran las personas más importantes de mi vida…. Y por fin estaban a salvo.

-¿Estás seguro de esto Ollie?-preguntó Thea

Miré a Felicity antes de contestar. –Nunca estuve tan seguro de nada como lo estoy de esto Speedy. Necesito descubrir quién soy ahora. Como dije antes, ya no puedo ni quiero ser Arrow. Para él no había futuro, no había esperanza; lo único que había era la certeza de que podía morir en cualquier momento. Y la persona en la que me he convertido ahora…, quiere un futuro, al lado de la mujer que ama.

Mi hermana pareció meditar por un segundo mis palabras. Cuando me habló, tenía una expresión similar a cuando era pequeña y decía que yo era su héroe.

-Te extrañé hermano mayor

-Siempre estuve contigo Speedy

-No siempre Ollie, pero por fin siento que de verdad _estás conmigo._ No eres el hermano que tenía antes de la isla, y tampoco eres ese que volvió. Pero el que está aquí, a mi lado, ese es el que me hace sentir orgullosa. Al final no estaba equivocada. _De verdad eres mi héroe._

-Yo también estoy orgulloso de ti Thea. Por cierto, Digg tenía razón

-¿Razón en qué?

-Ese es un lindo traje. Déjame adivinar ¿Roy tuvo algo que ver?

-Tal vez. Además, tengo unas habilidades de costura impresionantes… _y gracias por decirme que no estaba muerto._

Felicity se fue a su departamento por sus cosas y Thea y yo nos dirigimos al ático. Me alegraba saber que serían las últimas horas que pasaríamos separados. Cuando terminé de empacar, bajé para despedirme de mi hermana. Además, aún tenía un asunto pendiente con Malcom, quien me esperaba en la habitación junto con Thea.

-Dios, ¿seguro que quieres que haga eso?

-Igual que las últimas cinco veces que me lo has preguntado. Sólo mantente a salvo ¿de acuerdo?

-Tan seguro como cualquiera con una máscara pueda estar. Pero en realidad estaba pensando, ¿Me puedo llamar Red Arrow?

Puede que la chica frente a mí tuviera la capacidad de ser un héroe, pero para mí, siempre sería mi hermanita, la que corría a toda velocidad tras de mí y de Tommy en la mansión. –Creo que ya le he dicho a todo el mundo que te llamaran Speedy…

Dejé a Thea para enfrentar a Malcom, esperaba, por última vez.

-Como acordamos-dije dándole la mano

-Siempre te he mirado como a un hijo Oliver. Y me alegro de que hayamos trabajado juntos en confianza como lo hicimos.

Malcom era la única parte de mi plan con la que no me sentía en paz. Había causado tanto daño…Thea, Tomy…_Sara_ … y sin embargo, gracias a mi, sería la nueva Cabeza del Demonio. La vida era extraña a veces, porque pese a toda mi reticencia, él había sido una parte importante en mi plan para detener a Ra´s Al Ghul. Aún así, necesitaba dejarle clara cuál era mi postura frente a su nueva situación.

-Nunca te perdonare por lo que le hiciste a Sara. Y a mi hermana_. Jamás_

-¿Significa eso que somos enemigos una vez más?

-Eso depende con lo que hagas con tu parte del trato.

Dejé el ático con el único deseo de no haberle entregado la Liga a un demonio peor que el anterior. Cuando llegué al departamento de Felicity ella ya estaba lista para salir. Mientras la colocaba su equipaje en el maletero del coche, le pregunté si tenía todo lo que necesitaba para nuestro viaje, ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo tardaríamos en regresar.

-Eso depende. ¿No has cambiado de opinión?

La miré un poco sorprendido por su pregunta. : –No

Se acercó a mí y tomó mis manos antes de contestarme: -_Entonces tengo todo lo que necesito_

Subimos al auto. Por unas horas no hablamos, sólo disfrutamos de la sensación de sentirnos libres. Recordé las veces que había soñado con algo como esto, aunque debía reconocer que la realidad era mil veces mejor que mis fantasías. De repente, la voz de Felicity me sacó de mis pensamientos:- entonces ¿A dónde vamos? Estoy pensando en un estado dónde se pueda anular un matrimonio de Nanda Parbat…

Miré a Felicity. Aún no sabía qué era lo que había hecho en mi vida para encontrar el amor de una mujer como ella, alguien que nunca se vio envuelto por mi oscuridad. Cuando mis demonios me ahogaban, Felicity me traía a la superficie…con ella no me sentía roto…_me sentía completo. Por cinco años anhelé mi hogar, y nunca, hasta ahora, me había sentido completamente en casa…_

Había recorrido un largo camino para llegar hasta aquí. Buscamos justicia y con esfuerzo, logramos encontrarla. También perdimos mucho en el camino: el sacrificio de Roy era una herida fresca en todos nosotros. Las cosas con Digg aún eran difíciles, sólo esperaba que el tiempo suavizara sus juicios sobre mis acciones.

Todo había cambiado muy rápido. No sabía si mañana estaría aún manejando por la carretera, o en una playa, o tal vez de en Bali. Aún así, no estaba preocupado, ya que tenía la única certeza que necesitaba: fuera donde fuera, no estaría solo; Felicity estaría a mi lado.

-¿Puedo decirte algo extraño?-pregunté finalmente

_Soy feliz…_

_FIN_


End file.
